His Name Is
by Fjola Lovely
Summary: Te invito a conocer en esta adorable pero divertida historia de cómo surgió la descendencia concebida por el "Hijo del León de Invierno" con la confiable e ingenua "Melocotón", sus nombres son…
1. PRÓLOGO: ¿Pronóstico de Gestación?

**Categoría T**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _EXCLUSIVAMENTE_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, puede haber insinuaciones de otras parejas.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lima (Es decir, escenarios de _SEXO IMPLÍCITO_ durante la historia). **/** OC ( _Personaje Original_ ). **/** Universo Alterno; después de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_., es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho).

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar con el fic… quisiera decir algo:** Seguramente después de ver está nueva historia y la autora de ella, quizás, no sé, estén diciendo "¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!". Sí, lo sé, sé que tengo otras historias HitsuHina pendientes y en proceso (Quizás alto tarde actualice pero es seguro ò_ó). En fin, el motivo del porqué me atrevo publicar está historia es por DOS razones:

1) TENGO escrito material por adelantado de esta historia por lo que para finales de Noviembre y a principios del mes de Diciembre tendrán sus capítulos (1 & 2) más que asegurados.; 2) Está historia NO DEJA DE ATORMENTARME. Llámenlo corazonada pero hay algo que me grita "¡Publícalo YA!" por lo que para recuperar mi paz mental, hice lo que me ordenaba con tanta urgencia.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura y espero que haya válido la pena su apresurada publicación. ;D.

* * *

 **His Name is…**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _¿Pronóstico de Gestación?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **Cuando la Primavera e Invierno se fusionan,  
Surge un curioso pronostico.**

 **~ (*) ~**

 _En medio de la oscuridad podía sentir un frío calándose en sus huesos que le hacía creer que su cuerpo quedaría congelado más no era posible, porque él al final era frío tal cual hielo ¡Vivía de tal elemento! Sin embargo, aquel aire helado… le era desconcertantemente inquietante._

— _¡Buaaaa~! ¡Buaaaaa~! —_

 _Sin advertencia el llanto de un bebé en la lejanía resonó ensordecedoramente en sus tímpanos y la densa oscuridad se desvaneció, apareciendo en su campo visual un escenario desértico que le resulto familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocido._

 _El escenario donde se encontraba parecía dar todos los indicios de un bosque pero sin vida porque no tenía el verdor que lo caracterizaba ni presentaba señales de vida porque ni siquiera residían insectos. Tan sólo le adornaba en ese extenso terreno de tierra seca, arboles de hielo sin hojas que irradiaban una débil luz al reflejarse la luz pálida de la luna en el cielo nocturno y unas cuantos narcisos adornando el suelo, también de hielo macizo al igual que los arboles._

— _¡Buaaaa~! ¡Buaaaaa~! —_

 _Sus piernas involuntariamente comenzaron a moverse, pisando el suelo con firmeza a pesar que avanzaba por un sendero desconocido que era ambiguamente iluminado por la luz pálida que irradiaba los árboles y la luna misma. El destino de su recorrido se centraba en hallar la fuente de aquel llanto que adjudicaba que era un bebé ¿Pero por qué uno? ¿Y qué haría en un lugar como esté?_

 _Su camino llegó a su fin cuando a unos diez pasos de su persona, el suelo se acabo para darle lugar a un estanque de considerable tamaño que amenazaba ser de profundidad dudosa. El agua que contenía era igual de cristalina como un manantial. No obstante, eso no llamo su atención sino que en el centro del estanque flotaba sobre la serena agua una pequeña luz de un blanco tan puro que el simple hecho de verlo le daba ganas de llorar, aún así ni una lágrima derramo._

 _Incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquella luz que cada vez se volvía de un mayor tamaño, pudo advertir que había un bulto en medio de toda esa blancura… uno que le pareció similar a un bebé ¿Era uno, verdad? Deseando confirmar sus sospechas hizo el ademan de acercarse al borde del estanque, acortando aquellos diez pasos que le distanciaban de su persona…_

— _¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!_

 _Súbitamente algo le obstaculizo en el camino, formándose de la nada una gruesa muralla de hielo. Obligándolo a retroceder los pocos pasos que avanzo._

—… _ **Hitsugaya…**_ _—_

 _Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos en sorpresa, esa voz de ultratumba le es familiar. Se giró para dar con un imponente dragón alado de brillantes ojos rojos._

— _¡_ _Hyōrinmaru…_ _!_

—… _ **Aún no…**_ _—_

— _¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Pero la respuesta jamás le llegó a sus oídos, tan sólo resonó una y otra vez aquellas dos frases que pronunció su Zanpaku-tō de hielo mientras que de fondo se oía el llanto lejano de aquel bebé que le producía una inexplicable sensación de incomodidad…_

— ¡SHIRŌ-CHAN!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando apreciar su mirada turquesa solamente para dar en su campo visual un rostro femenino que reconocería a kilómetros. Ella estaba sentada por arriba de su cabeza e inclinando su rostro sonriente hacia el suyo y como punto de apoyo, sus pequeñas manos las situaba a los lados de su cabeza sin rozar siquiera su rebelde cabellera blanca.

— ¡Buenos días~!

El joven hombre que no se le calcula más de veintitrés años salió de su aparente sorpresa para después desfigurarse su semblante en una infantil mueca enfurruñada y sus mejillas adquirieron un débil sonrojo… que se tornó más visible al recibir un fugaz beso en los labios, dado por la menuda mujer que tenía prácticamente encima, ahora carcajeándose cantarinamente en su cara al ver que su inocente "travesura" cumplió su cometido.

— Boba —Espetó y antes de oír las protestas de ella, llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de la mujer. Hundiendo sus dedos en la sedosa melena azabache y sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo un poco para sellar sus bocas en un beso más prolongado, aunque la actual posición era algo incomoda, eso no opacaba el gozo que sentían por ese simple pero extraordinario contacto. — Buenos días… —Saludó en un suspiro ronco, luego de eliminar el beso al demandarle sus pulmones algo de oxigeno.

— ¡Hehe~! —Enderezó su espalda, estando ahora sentada sobre sus piernas. — El desayuno está listo.

Como si el hecho de mencionar el alimento más importante del día, evocó en ese instante en el ambiente una agradable esencia de condimentos que paulatinamente se fue infiltrando en el dormitorio. Aún así por muy tentador que ese aroma le resultara, prometiéndole deleitar su apetito…

Sus papilas gustativas tenían antojo de ir directo al postre.

— ¡…A-Ah!

Él ágilmente se incorporo en el futon y la tomo de la muñeca, tirando un poco de ella para atraerla consigo. Invitándola a meterse en el lecho que compartían, quedando ella sentada a un lado de él y prontamente dirigiéndole una mirada apremiante por su repentina acción… Que no tardo en ser respondida sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Fue más que suficiente el haber cruzado sus miradas, turquesa y castaño, para entender pronto la pelinegra lo que planeaba su pareja.

— Shirō-chan se va enfriar la comida… —Protestó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Pues que se enfríe —Contestó, acortando la distancia en sus rostros para besarla.

— Mmm… pero… —Era difícil hablar con los cortos pero apasionados besos que recibía. —…Hice tus platillos… favoritos… —Contestó en un suspiro, cayendo bajo su irresistible hechizo por lo que su buen juicio empezaba a nublarse.

Tōshirō pareció recapacitar el asunto por unos instantes pero así como lo pensó, lo desechó. — Lo comeré después —Y antes de de que la ojicastaña diga su siguiente excusa, la interrumpió con cierta seriedad en su tono de voz: — Momo —A continuación la tomo de las caderas y sin mucho esfuerzo la cargo para sentarla sobre su regazo, donde ella se acoplo fácilmente… pudiendo sentir _algo_ por encima de las sabanas para su sorpresa que la hizo estremecer tal cual como una frágil copa en una estación de trenes. — ¿No querrás que _esto_ se desperdicie, o sí?

Con las mejillas ardiéndole un infierno, desvió su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos turquesas. — P-Pervertido… —Farfulló. Y antes de que la mayor autoridad de la décima escuadrón del Gotei pudiera objetar; fue empujado por Hinamori hasta acostarlo en el futon. — Pero Nop —Contestó con una sonrisa juguetona, moviendo sus caderas logrando sentir con mayor intensidad aquel bulto contra su intimidad.

Un ronroneo escapo de la joven Teniente al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo se extendió a la punta de sus orejas y en sus ojos castaños que se tornaron de un color caramelo vislumbraba la lujuria, siendo una vista esplendida para Hitsugaya.

— Tō…shirō… —Llamó en un ronroneo, inclinándose hasta que sus modestos senos se aplastaran en el trabajado pecho masculino y dando desde su posición una buena vista al valle de sus senos ya que las solapas de su yukata rosácea se abrió, revelando más piel de lo habitual. —…Por f-favor…

Él pareció sorprendido, sorpresa que sólo se acrecentó más al notar la humedad que empezaba a traspasar por la delgada sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y su yukata de color azul pálido.

— ¿Tan pronto, moja-camas?

Hincho los mofletes, claramente avergonzada y enfadada. —…C-Cállate.

El ojiturquesa sonrió, le encantaba fastidiarla. No obstante tan poco se iba hacer de rogar ya que él también lo deseaba y en un movimiento rápido cambio de posiciones en el futon, estando ahora Momo abajo y Hitsugaya arriba.

— Parece que tiene sus ventajas ser una " _moja-camas_ " —Comentó con doble sentido que escandalizo a la pelinegra, quien ahora yacía con su yukata rosáceo abierto revelando la desnudez de su agraciada figura…

— ¡Shi…! ¡A-Ah! ¡ _Mmm_ ~!

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En un modesto salón amueblado y un tanto lujoso pero sin perder el toque hogareño, en el centro había una mesa de tamaño rectangular de cortas patas sobre la cual contenía innumerables platillos que eran engullidos por el peliblanco con apetito sin perder la gracia. Él estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, exactamente en uno de los lados más estrechos y a su lado izquierdo estaba sentada su pareja quien desayunaba también en menores proporciones.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, la calma y de cómo sus personalidades opuestas se acoplaban a la perfección sin tener siquiera que usar las palabras… ya que sus conversaciones eran visuales. Cruzando una que otras veces sus miradas que eran acompañadas con sonrisitas cómplices…

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS~!

La sonrisa a él se le borró y ella sufrió un ligero sobresalto por el potente saludo, ambos centraron sus miradas hacia la puerta que se conectaba con el pasillo que daba justamente con la antesala. No tardando en aparecer en el salón una hermosa mujer rubia de grades atributos.

— ¡Rangiku-san, buenos días! —Saludó risueña Momo, recomponiéndose rápidamente del susto. Levantándose de su asiento e irse un momento del salón para dirigirse a la cocina, en busca de unos platos para que Matsumoto les acompañe en el desayuno. Después de todo había mucha comida como para regalar y no era la primera vez que la voluptuosa Teniente los venía a visitar a tempranas horas de la mañana.

— Eran buenos… —Refunfuño Hitsugaya mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su subordinada que se sentaba del lado derecho de él.

— ¡Awww~! Vamos Capitán, tiene que aprender a compartir… —El ojiturquesa arqueo una ceja inquisitivo y en respuesta la rubia sonrió ya que su siguiente comentario haría mosquear a su jefe. — No puede acaparar a Momo.

Una mueca de mosqueo e impertinencia no tardo en manifestarse en el rostro masculino, provocando que una sonrisa cínica y felina se dibujara en los labios sutilmente carnosos de Matsumoto al cumplir su objetivo: fastidiar a su Capitán. ¡Era tan fácil pincharlo!

— ¿Acaparar qué?

La Teniente del quinto escuadrón hizo acto de presencia, usando una hermosa yukata naranja con estampado florares de color amarillo y su larga melena azabache que le llega hasta las caderas caía por su espalda, meciéndose de un lado a otro al compás de sus movimientos. Como siempre Momo tenía una gentil sonrisa un tanto infantil que le daba un toque adorable.

Se aproximo a la mesa del lado de donde estaba su amiga y situó sobre el mesón de madera lo que traía consigo en una bandeja con unos cuantos platos y un vaso donde Rangiku le serviría.

— ¡OOOOh~! Nada, sólo…

— ¡¿WAH?!

Sorpresivamente la ojicastaña fue abrazada, siendo Matsumoto que la trajo consigo sintiendo perfectamente como la dotada delantera de su amiga se aplastaba contra su espalda y como está recargaba el peso de la cabeza sobre la suya.

— Que el Capitán tiene que entender que no te puede privar de los demás, ya que al final eres la shinigami más querida de todo el Seireitei.

La azabache no entendía nada ¿A qué se refería Rangiku con eso? ¿Por qué Tōshirō miraba a su Teniente como si quisiera pulverizarla? ¿Y ella en que pinta con todo esté rollo?, la menuda Teniente salió de sus reflexiones cuando sorpresivamente sintió que tiraron suavemente de ella, liberándose de los delgados brazos de su amiga para ser aprisionados por otros más fuertes y musculosos.

— Es MÍA.

La décima Teniente sonrió divertida al ver el comportamiento posesivo e infantil de su Capitán. Si bien él ya no tenía ni una pizca de la apariencia de aquel chiquillo huraño desde la terrible guerra contra la organización Wandenreich, cambiando considerablemente gracias a un efecto secundario del último recurso de experimentación del Capitán Kurotsuchi; las capsulas que revertía la Zombificación de Giselle Gewelle. En consecuencia los Zombificados les fueron acortados su esperanza de vida, es decir, la energía vital que todos conocemos como _Reiatsu_.

Pero en Hitsugaya sufrió más… resultados externos y eso fue aclarado al finalizar la guerra cuando Kurotsuchi apenas al observar la nueva apariencia del décimo Capitán, enérgico (a su modo escalofriante) de descifrar los enigmas de tales efectos secundarios. Dio con una hipótesis lógica con el tiempo (…porque Tōshirō NI LOCO volvería a ser el conejillo de india del sádico científico) que fue bastante acertada, centrándose en la Zanpaku-tō de hielo del joven Capitán.

Por la influencia de Hyōrinmaru que inyecto inimaginables cantidades de _reiatsu_ en Hitsugaya cuando era niño, le creo efectos contraproducentes que se vio reflejado en su crecimiento. Explicando de porque el peliblanco nunca crecía, envejeciendo de una manera relativamente más lenta de lo normal que cualquier otra alma de la Sociedad. ¿En términos más prácticos? Hyōrinmaru –técnicamente– "congeló" el cuerpo de su futuro portador. Por eso es que cada vez que el mini Capitán activaba su Bankai, solía envejecer un _poco_ y… con las capsulas de Kurotsuchi donde estuvo en cuarentena, le extrajo una gran porción de aquel _reiatsu_ ajeno que le inyecto su propia Zanpaku-tō de hielo.

Como resultado ahora tenían a una versión súper sexy, madura y fornida del Capitán más joven de todo el Gotei 13. Incluyendo estatura porque ya no era un enano, midiendo 1,73cm., adquiriendo una imagen mucho más imponente de la que ya tenía.

— Es malo ser tacaño, Capitán.

— Pues disculpa si me niego a compartir a _mi esposa_ —Objeto sarcástico.

La Sra. Hitsugaya suspiró. Aquí venía uno de los arranques de celos de Tōshirō, no es que le molestara exactamente pero… en horas tan tempranas, luego de un _riguroso_ despertar con él. Pues lo que más desea es tener un desayuno tranquilo y recuperar energías para cuando vaya a cumplir sus responsabilidades como Teniente del quinto escuadrón.

— ¡Jo~! Ya lo veré Capitán que si tiene hijas, huirán del yugo paternal.

Sin querer Matsumoto con su comentario burlesco había incentivado en las memorias del ojiturquesa, recordando el extraño sueño que tuvo y la aparición de Hyōrinmaru ¿Significará algo aquel sueño?

« _…Aún no…_ »

 _Mmmm… ¿Cómo que "aún no"?_ , se cuestionó en sus pensamientos. Tornándose su semblante serio, recuperando su característica templanza y frialdad que a cualquiera intimidaría a excepción de su esposa y, rara vez, a su Teniente. Por lo que se gano la mirada preocupada de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Tōshirō?

El aludido sintió una mano cálida en su mejilla izquierda, busco con sus ojos el dueño de esa delicada mano cargada de tanta ternura. Hallando unos ojos castaños que vislumbraba preocupación y aunque no le gustaba verla mortificada por su culpa, no pudo evitar sentirse atesorado por lo que sonrió. Asegurándole con ese gesto tranquilidad a Momo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Hehe~! Shiroooō-chan —Lo llamó en un canturreo, tomando los palillos y agarrando un bocado de arroz del bol mientras que la otra mano la tenía debajo para evitar ensuciarse ambos. — Ya que estamos así… ¿Por qué no alimentarte? ¡Vamos~! ¡Vamos~!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo puedo comer perfectamente solo!

— ¡Awww~! ¡No tiene que ser tímido Capitán! —Intervino Matsumoto, uniéndose en la tarea de fastidiar al peliblanco porque… algo que se tiene claro es que Momo también disfruta admirar esa linda carita enfurruñada de él.

— NO SOY TÍMIDO.

— ¡Di haaaaaa~! —Animo la pelinegra, materializándose florecitas rosáceas a su alrededor de lo risueña que estaba de darle de comer. Por supuesto, verlo sonrojarse era un bono extra. — Disfrútalo con todo tu corazón.

— ¡Te dije que no tienes qué! —Refunfuñó incomodo, dándole furtivas miradas a su subordinada que le miraba fijamente a la espera de que coma lo que le ofrecía su esposa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que le sople?

— ¡NO! ¡Idiota, escucha lo que te dicen!

Momo le hizo un puchero. — ¿Pero de qué te da pena? No es muy diferente de cuando éramos niños…

— ¿Cómo? —Pronunció Rangiku que no se espero tal novedad, posteriormente sonrió felinamente divertida para el calvario interno de Hitsugaya ¡Ahora lo fastidiaría por SEMANAS con esa información! — Fufufufu ¿Quién lo diría? Al final el Capitán siempre ha sido un niño _consentido_.

— ¡GRRRRRRRR!

¡Un día de estos, estás dos lo van a volver LOCO!

Y entre gruñidos y carcajadas, el desayuno transcurrió como siempre ante la compañía de las dos mujeres que han formado un vínculo –en distintos desniveles– con el joven Capitán.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— _¡Buaaaa~! ¡Buaaaaa~! —_

 _Abrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse de pie en el medio de aquel desértico bosque de hielo bajo una noche estrellada con la luna imponentemente sobre su cabeza, observándolo desde su lugar. Suspiró pesadamente ¿Otra vez con el mismo sueño?_

 _Sin querer perder tiempo, prefirió llamar a su Zanpaku-tō ya que siempre concluía en lo mismo… en aquel estanque junto a esa luz flotante que arrullaba a un bebé ¿Y todo para qué? Para que venga el dragón de hielo alado a intervenir cuando intenta indagar más._

— _¡_ _Hyō…!_

 _Su llamado quedo trabado en su garganta cuando en un parpadear una presencia paso a su lado y no cualquiera, la identifico como una chica pequeña que le llegaba a la altura del estomago. Extrañado se volteo para ver ahí, de pie, a una chica descalza que no le calculaba más de trece años. Ella vestía un corto vestido blanco sin tirantes que le llega por arriba de las rodillas, la prenda caía de manera un tanto acampanada por debajo del busto, provocando que no se marcara las sutiles curvas agraciadas que se han desarrollado en su jovial figura._

 _Su tez cremosa era blanca, aunque no se comparaba con la blancura de su corta melena. Su sedoso cabello lacio le llegaba por arriba de los hombros sin rozarlos y su flequillo cubría los ojos de la niña, imposibilitándole ver su mirada. Aunque ella le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina e infantil._

 _Todavía desconcertado, observo como ella oculto sus manos detrás de la espalda e inclino ligeramente su torso hacia adelante con cierto aire juguetón._

— _¡Hehehe~! ¡Vinisteis! —_

— _¿Qu…? ¡OYE!_

 _Ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar porque emprendió la retirada sin parar de reírse cantarinamente con ese aire pueril. Resonando sus carcajadas por todo el bosque. Por supuesto, el peliblanco mayor no tardo en seguirla pero la chiquilla resulto ser escurridiza._

— _¡Ven! —Hizo eco por el bosque la voz de la jovencita. — ¡Atrápame!_

— _¿Dónde rayos…?_

 _Súbitamente la chica apareció de la nada ante sus ojos, haciendo que él automáticamente se detuviera y se quedara quieto porque ella danzaba a su alrededor dando saltitos para desaparecer ante sus ojos y volver a aparecer en otro lugar como si fuera un fantasma._

— _¡Hehe~! ¿Qué pasa, ya te rendisteis?_

 _La peliblanca se detuvo delante de él y mientras que se adentraba al bosque, le dijo un tanto socarrona: — ¡Eres muy mal jugador~!_

— _¡Hey…! —Volvió a seguirla, guiándose por las risas que resonaban de la joven hasta llevarlo al estanque. Nuevamente a ese punto ¿Pero por qué? — ¿Huh?_

 _Pequeños copos comenzaron a caer bajo el despejado cielo estrellado que irradiaban un débil brillo pálido, similar al de la luna. Apilándose calmadamente, silenciosamente, en los rincones del bosque._

— _Tú… ¿Quién eres? —Apartando sus ojos turquesa del cielo, descendió su mirada hasta centrarla en el lago donde en el medio estaba de perfil aquella joven de pie sobre el agua._

 _Ella quien había extendido las manos para atrapar oportunamente un copo de nieve que caía cerca de su persona, no volteo a verlo. — Yo… —Con una sonrisa de soslayo capturó el copo entre sus manos, cerrándolas y llevándola a su pecho. — Sólo quería ser encontrada… por ti._

 _Se volteo hacía Tōshirō con una sonrisa e hizo el ademan de salir fuera del lago para acercarse a él… pero sus planes fueron frustrados porque una monumental cantidad de hielo acertó enfrente del peliblanco mayor. Aquella sorpresiva muralla congelada resulto ser una cola, y no de cualquiera sino de…_

— _¡_ _Hyōrinmaru ¿Pero qué…?!_

 _Ante la interrupción del dragón, la joven se mostro cabizbaja con una sonrisa taciturna y resignada porque sabía lo que significaba. Mientras que el shinigami le dedicaba una mirada apremiante a su Zanpaku-tō ¡¿Por qué no decía nada?! Desde que tiene esté raro sueño, se ha vuelto exasperantemente rebelde para su gusto._

— _¡Hey! —Él aparto la mirada de los ojos rojos del dragón para centrarla en la chica que seguía de pie sobre el lago. Ella le sonreía mientras que tenía sus manos agarradas detrás de la espalda. — Nos volveremos a encontrar ¡Hasta entonces!_

— _¿Qu…?_

Abrió sus ojos un tanto sobresaltado, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del entorno que pronto lo identifico como su dormitorio. Iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las cortinas de los ventanales.

— ¡Aff! —Bufó por lo bajo, genial, otra vez el sueño ese.

Desde hace un par de semanas ha soñado lo mismo y Hyōrinmaru nunca le respondía a sus demandas sobre el tema. No lo comprendía, su Zanpaku-tō solamente le dio problemas fueron por causas de fuerza mayor como la vez de la guerra contra los Wandenreich o aquella otra vez cuando Muramasa uso los Zanpaku-tō de la Gotei 13 como su ejército para sus planes retorcidos.

— ¿Tōshirō?

El aludido se sobresalto, no esperándose que Momo estuviera despierta cuando es de sueño pesado (No a niveles de Ukitake, pero ustedes entienden). Viró su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo para toparse con unos grandes ojos castaños que lo observaban un tanto soñolientos, viéndose a su opinión tan linda y sexy… con su largo cabello cayendo a un costado, la yukata algo removida mostrando la desnudez de su hombro izquierdo y tentadoramente el valle de sus senos…

— ¡Wah!

Impulsado por esa imagen de Momo no pudo contenerse de abrazarla y ella una vez que salió de su sorpresa, felizmente se acurruco contra el pecho de él, disfrutando de su calidez y fortaleza que le brindaba al estar rodeada de sus fuertes brazos. — ¿Tuvisteis un mal sueño? —Preguntó en un suspiro de satisfacción cuando hundió su cara en el pecho masculino, inhalando la fragancia que emanaba Hitsugaya.

— No lo sé… —Contestó pensativo, recordando que el reciente sueño tuvo algo diferente. Apareciendo una chica de corto cabello blanco pero no pudo indagar más por Hyōrinmaru ¿Por qué se mostraba tan renuente que se acercara a esa chica o aquel bebé? Lo cual le hace preguntarse… ¿Serán la misma _alma_?

Hyōrinmaru siempre ha sido leal a él y aunque no entendía su repentina conducta, sabía en el fondo… que lo estaba protegiendo ¿Pero de qué? ¿Acaso esa chica representa algún peligro?

— ¿No lo sabes? —Se separo de él un poco para verlo a la cara, pero sin eliminar el abrazo.

— Oye Momo… —Guardo silencio, no muy seguro si decirle pero al final debía hacerlo. Era un pensamiento que ha rondado en su mente desde que empezó a tener ese sueño extraño. — ¿Qué piensas de tener un bebé?

Ante la mención, el menudo cuerpo femenino se tensó no pasando desapercibido para Tōshirō. — Pero… ¿Eso ya no lo discutimos ya? —Cuestionó un tanto incomoda.

— Si, pero yo digo _ahora_ , ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Su rostro se volvió taciturno, elimino el abrazo para sentarse en el futon y cruzar su mirada con esos ojos turquesas que aun en medio de la oscuridad seguían deslumbrantes. Tal como lo sospechaba ella, tuvo que desviar sus ojos de él al no poder sostenerle la mirada, porque era un tema delicado y hablarlo le resultaba difícil al no saber cómo reaccionaría…

Porque lo que menos quería es herirlo.

— ¿La verdad? Sí… —Frunció los labios en clara incomodidad. — Tōshirō yo… tal como lo hablamos aquella vez, aspiro formar una familia contigo pero… —Estrujo nerviosa sus manos sobre sus regazos. — Todavía no. No es el momento idóneo ya que estamos aún en la reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas y atestados de trabajo. Lo siento…

— Tonta ¿De qué te disculpas?

Castaño y Turquesa chocaron. Momo se mostro sorprendida al ver el semblante relajado del peliblanco, sonriéndole de ese modo tan propio de él. Siendo sus sonrisas imperceptibles pero genuinas. Entendiendo al observar tan calmado a Hitsugaya… que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Desde los acontecimientos de la guerra ha transcurrido tres años y todavía la Sociedad de Almas no está del todo reformada (aparte que le agregaron un par de modificaciones extras en el diseño y tecnología para futuras invasiones enemigas). Además que debían hacer el indefinible papeleo sobre las almas perdidas tanto en el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos que fueron afectados por el desequilibrio que provoco la muerte del Rey Espíritu. Eso sin mencionar aquellas almas que fueron destruidas por las flechas Quincy, siendo incapaces de entrar en el ciclo de renacer.

Había mucho estrés y tensión en la tarea que se recargaba en los hombros de la Gotei 13, especialmente en los altos mandos de cada escuadrón.

— ¡Hehe~! Es verdad.

Repentinamente la risa de Momo le pareció familiar a él, entonces como si fuera tenido una epifanía comprendió que la risa de aquella chica con la que soñó era muy similar a la de su amiga de la infancia. ¿Quizás ese era el fin de ese sueño? ¿Un posible augurio de lo que sería su retoño con Momo? Si era así, no le parecía tan mal tener otra mujer en la familia…(1)

Porque aunque no había podido dar mucho con el rostro de la joven, tenía la corazonada que heredaría la belleza de Momo tanto la externa como la interna. Con ese pensamiento, extendió su brazo y atrajo a la pelinegra que pronto se acurruco con él. Abrazándolo mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, usándolo de almohada.

—…Aún así Momo, hazte un chequeo…

Ella se carcajeo divertida. — Shirō-chan, ya sabes que soy meticulosa con el tratamiento. Descuida —Desde que formalizaron su relación y prontamente contrajeron nupcias hace tres años atrás, Momo ha usado sin falta anticonceptivos recomendado por la doctora más calificada de todo Seireitei después de Retsu Unohana: Isane Kotetsu.

— Momo…

— Está bien, está bien —Cedió divertida. — Si así estás más tranquilo…

Tōshirō respiró más calmado, no ponía en duda que Momo se cuida. Ella siempre ha sido muy responsable sobretodo en ese asunto tan delicado pero prefería quitarse esa espinita que ha atormentado su mente desde que tuvo ese sueño donde aparecía puntualmente Hyōrinmaru.

Como dicen siempre, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

(1) _no le parecía tan mal tener otra mujer en la familia…_ , A mi perspectiva, "la familia" del mini Capitán se conforma de su abuela adoptiva, Momo y Matsumoto que a mi opinión, la voluptuosa Teniente ha sido como una hermana mayor para Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

Queridos lectores no creo pedir demasiado 9~9, sólo pido leer sus opiniones (totalmente libres de expresarse a su antojo) que rondan por esas lindas cabecitas suyas cuando leen mis locuras del HitsuHina *u*.

 **¿Nos seguimos leyendo?**

RE–VI–EWS. ¡Plis~! Miren que no muerdo, eh.


	2. La Última Estación del Sueño

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, y tal como he dicho, actualizo a finales de cada mes :3. Sin embargo, esas palabras descaradamente **incumpliré en el mes de NOVIEMBRE** ya que estaré presentando el primer parcial del semestre (O sea, será un linchamiento académico T~T*). ¡En fin! Hablemos de cosas más alegres xD…

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me dejaron un** _ **review**_ **en el anterior capítulo:**

 **SanGreX /-/ Naomic /-/ Hilal Mv.**

Son sus palabras los que me animan a continuar con esta historia. También abracitos a los que me agregaron en sus favoritos o en follows ¡GRACIAS! Hacen que me esfuerce por mantener sus expectativas. En cuanto los que se pasaron a leer, tomándose unos minutos de su tiempo, pues les mando saludos.

¡Ahora sí; feliz lectura…!

* * *

 **His Name is…**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _La Última Estación del Sueño_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **La belleza de los sueños…  
Es su enigma a lo desconocido.  
Así como también es la revelación de tus verdaderos deseos en su esencia más pura.  
Por lo que podemos soñar en lo que sea.  
Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se sueña,  
O si no podría hacerse realidad.**

 **¡Al menos así dicen~!**

 **~ (*) ~**

— ¡Shirō-chan~!

El aludido se encogió de hombros ante el llamado, aunque ya había cedido a que usara ese apelativo… no significa que le agrade. Al menos tenía el consuelo que _solamente_ _ella_ sería quien lo llamara así (…Ya que antes que se diera cuenta, Ukitake hizo un silencioso acuerdo, ya no llamándolo "Shirō-chan" sino Pequeshirō, sabiéndose que será el otro con salir impune de llamarle incorrectamente).

Alzó su mirada del papeleo que revisaba para ver a Momo _Hitsugaya_ , aproximándose a su escritorio. Usando su uniforme estándar de shinigami sin modificaciones más su placa que indica su posición en la Gotei 13, podría decir que nada ha cambiado en ella… pero sería mentira. La menuda Teniente del quinto escuadrón ha madurado _apropiadamente_ en los últimos años.

Empezando por su cabello azabache, anteriormente que era recogido en un moño alto y cubierto de tela… hasta después de unos meses que le fue asignado su nuevo Capitán de la quinta división y segunda autoridad para la joven shinigami en su rango como Teniente. Sabía que aunque no estuvo presente en aquel momento fue por Shinji Hirako que ella se corto el cabello e incluso personalmente el Vizard fue el quién le dio fin a la sedosa melena azabache con sus propias manos.

Al principio le molesto su sorpresivo cambio de look pero en el fondo sabía que ocultaba un significado profundo aquel inesperado cambio de apariencia. Y a ojos perspicaces descifrarían lo que escondían los cortos mechones azabaches que no alcanzaban a rozar los hombros delicados de la Teniente, siendo "Un nuevo comienzo". Desde entonces los lazos entre Teniente y Capitán del quinto escuadrón se solidificaron en un mudo pacto de genuina camaradería y… él finalmente pudo ver a Momo, después del desafortunado incidente que la apuñalo por accidente en la batalla de Karakura contra Aizen, ya que ella solía evitarlo cuando se recupero de la operación y sólo hasta entonces aclararle para su alivio que su amistad seguía intacta…

No le hacía gracia que Shinji Hirako se haya vuelto en el confidente de Momo, pero le estaba eternamente agradecido porque si no fuera sido por el Vizard, quizás su relación jamás hubiera cicatrizado las heridas provocadas por Aizen y eventualmente formalizarse aquella adoración mutua que sentían por el otro, en lo que siempre se ha sospechado…

Amor.  
En su más pura esencia.

Luego de ese nuevo look, Momo mantuvo su flequillo similar al de él pero en el sentido contrario y usando en el mismo lugar el broche que utilizo durante la guerra contra la organización Wandenreich. Sosteniendo el accesorio para el cabello; el lado izquierdo de su melena azabache, despejando ese lado de su rostro y de por si haciendo que su larga melena caiga tal cual cascada detrás de su pequeña espalda mientras que el lado opuesto del agraciado rostro femenino era enmarcado preciosamente por el flequillo y el largo mechón que se situaba al costado de su cara.

Definitivamente su actual apariencia realzaba elegantemente su feminidad, aunque prevalecía esa gentil inocencia que le daba un toque adorable e infantil.

…Un sonoro beso estampándose en su mejilla izquierda lo saco de sus reflexiones, parpadeando desconcertado mientras que de fondo se oía la cantarina risa de Momo del lado izquierdo de su persona.

— Ten.

Los colores no tardaron en subirse en el rostro masculino, centrándose mayormente en sus mejillas una vez que su cerebro asimilo la muestra de cariño recibida. Seguido prontamente de ser rodeado por los delgados brazos de su mujer para mostrarle un sobre amarillo ante sus ojos.

Carraspeó, queriendo recobrar la compostura y no mostrarse tan afectado por un simple beso o… su sola cercanía que le alteraba los nervios (…en un _buen_ pero _peligroso_ sentido de la palabra). — ¿Qué es? —Cuestionó, sonando su voz más profunda de lo habitual mientras que tomaba el sobre.

— Lo que me pedisteis.

Su sonrojo pasó a mejor vida al desaparecer de un soplo, arqueando una ceja confundido por la escueta respuesta. Por lo que no queriendo más rodeos, saco el contenido donde mostró los análisis de un chequeo médico general… exactamente de ginecología.

Momo volvió a reírse divertida al ver los ligeros patrones cambiantes en el rostro inflexible y sexy de su esposo, concluyendo en aquella serie de ceños fruncidos y destellos en diferentes matices que se vislumbraban en sus ojos turquesas; en una expresión estoica que reflejaba una disimulada calma.

— ¿Mejor?

— Hmph.

— ¡Oh, vamos~! —Canturreo en protesta por su inesperado orgullo, virando su rostro en el sentido contrario de donde estaba ella para evadir verla a los ojos. — No te hagas "el duro" conmigo, sé que te alivia un montón la noticia.

— Hmph…

— Así como me da la razón para decirte "Te lo dije" —El peliblanco se volteo a verla en clara protesta, pero para su sorpresa sus quejas fueron silenciadas por una boca más pequeña, cálida y dueña de labios sutilmente carnosos. Fue un contacto efímero para su disgusto porque la pelinegra aprovechando que él tenía la boca abierta, en medio de su beso introdujo su lengua en una suave acaricia que dejo un rastro húmedo en un hilo de saliva al separar sus bocas.

Momo apoyo su frente con la de él, mirándole juguetonamente mientras que se sentaba en sus piernas.

— ¡Ne~!, Shirō-chan estoy en mi descanso ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

— ¿No estamos algo grandecitos para la gracia? —Cuestionó divertido, haciéndose el desatendido sobre la real insinuación de la shinigami.

Suspiró, aparentando abatimiento. —Bueno… si eso crees, yo puedo jugar sola… —Hizo el ademan de levarte del regazo del joven Capitán hasta que sintió un jalón de su muñeca que la volvió a sentar. — Oh, ¿No qu…? —Sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ser su boca usurpada por la de él, no pudiendo evitar un ronroneo de satisfacción por el contacto.

En el suave calor que los envolvía, ascendiendo lentamente al grabar entre cortos y largos segundos de besos el mutuo deseo que sienten por el otro mientras que sus manos inquietas exploraban el cuerpo ajeno de su querido compañero, comenzando a estorbarle las ropas…

—…Espera… la puerta… —Dijo arrastrando las palabras al tener la voz áspera y ronca luego de largos minutos de sesión entre besos y acaricias.

— Ya me encargue —Le interrumpió depositando un casto beso en sus labios. Al recibir la mirada turquesa extrañada y un tanto apremiante, se explicó un tanto tímida: — Pueees… cuando entré, coloque unos cuantos conjuros de barrera…

Tōshirō sonrió internamente, tener a la shinigami experta del Kidō de todo Seireitei como esposa sí que tenía sus ventajas.

— Con qué lo tenías calculado, eh —Indicó acusador, sacándole un poderoso sonrojo a Momo que hincho las mejillas claramente enfurruñada y avergonzada al verse pillada con la doble intención de su visita. — ¿Pusisteis la de anti-ruido?

Ella evadiendo verlo a los ojos, asintió.

— Perfecto.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Shirō-chan! —Exclamó al ser sorpresivamente cargada por las caderas y verse sentada sobre el escritorio, luego de que en un movimiento rápido Hitsugaya despejo su lugar de trabajo al tirarlo todo al suelo.

— No tendré contemplación.

—…Sí nunca la tienes —Farfulló, removiéndose nerviosa en su lugar.

…Ignorantes lo que ocurría fuera del despacho del intimidante Capitán del décimo escuadrón, una impúdica y colorida orquesta resonaba entre las cuatro paredes ante la fusión de dos cuerpos al convertirse en un sólo _ente_ en más de una vez durante el resto de la tarde.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _Él carraspeo al verse nuevamente en ese jodido bosque con follaje de hielo macizo y marchito ya que los arboles no tenían hojas, la tierra estaba seca y totalmente desértico que únicamente lo adornaba flores de narcisos y lirios del valle. Si, era un exótico paisaje hermoso pero… ya empezaba a exasperarle un poco soñar lo mismo sin obtener respuestas._

 _Gruñendo malhumorado, se adentro en las profundidades del bosque en busca del sendero que lo lleva al gran lago. Ahí siempre concluye el sueño por lo que ya deseoso de darle fin, avanzo hacia lo desconocido con la luna acompañándole en lo alto del despejado cielo estrellado._

— _¡Hehehe~! Recién llegando ¿Y ya te quieres ir?_

 _Hitsugaya casi besa el suelo cuando escucha esa voz, desconcertado hasta la médula se volteo dónde provino la pregunta en ese tono melódico y endemoniadamente familiar con cierto timbre infantil._

— _¡¿Momo?!_

 _No podía ser su esposa. Pero parecía mostrar todos los indicios de que era aquella mujer descalza de largo cabello azabache cayendo tal cual cascada por sus hombros y espalda, apoyándose en el tronco de uno de los arboles, vestida con un kimono de color verde turquesa con un estampado de flores de ciruelo que iban del pecho derecho junto con la manga de dicho lado y después descendiendo hasta la falda. Combinando la exquisita prenda oriental con un obi de color lavanda con un estampado abstracto y floreado de color violáceo platinado._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó juguetona, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. — Me ves como si fueras visto un fantasma._

 _No, no, no. Definitivamente NO podía ser SU Momo ¡Estaba en uno de sus sueños, maldición! ¿Pero entonces qué? Era alguna de sus fantasías (…no sería la primera vez), pero el hecho que se manifestara exactamente en esté sueño le despertaba desconfianza, pensándose que algo más profundo debe haber de por medio._

— _¡Espera…!_

 _Instantáneamente la siguió a pesar que estaba al tanto que esa no era su amiga y esposa, justamente como aquella vez en el ataque de la invasión armada al Gotei 13 por un plan de Kageroza, esté hizo que dos Hinamori reigai lo interceptaran en el camino con el propósito de derrotarlo ya que era bien sabido que a la única persona que jamás lastimaría sería a Momo._

— _¡Ven! —Decía entre risas, paseándose juguetonamente entre los árboles y una que otras veces se ocultaba para solo asomar la cabeza, revelando su actual posición ante él. — ¡Atrápame Shirō-chan! ¡A-Ah…!_

 _Después de un largo correteo de aquí y allá, el peliblanco pudo finalmente capturar a "Momo" al sujetarla por la muñeca. Ella se giró sorprendida de ser aprensada pero pronto se relajo, recuperando su deslumbrante sonrisa totalmente dirigida a él…_

 _Tal cual como lo suele hacer Momo._

— _¡He~! Veo que me atrapasteis._

 _A él le fue imposible sonreír de soslayo, aún en sueños… ella se veía hermosa. Aunque no tuviera ojos de llamativa iris o un color exótico de cabello, a los ojos de Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Momo es perfecta. Y ese kimono tan elegante la hacía ver como una delicada muñeca de porcelana…_

 _Cautivado por tan maravillosa imagen, alzó una mano para depositarla en una de sus mejillas. Sintiendo automáticamente la suavidad de la cremosa piel nívea, tan cálida y emanando esa ligera fragancia frutal que lo enloquece._

— _¡¿Hm?!_

 _Alarmado Hitsugaya se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos cuando súbitamente la larga melena azabache se tiño de un intenso color blanco al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas. No obstante, ella le seguía sonriendo como si nada._

— _¿Eeeh~? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Le preguntó con inocencia de la que está vez él pudo advertir era fingida. El peliblanco se puso en alerta en el instante que ella comenzó acercarse, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo e instintivamente él retrocedió, rehuyendo de su contacto. — ¡Hehehe~! No hay de que correr…_

 _Sin embargo, antes de que la Momo albina diera unos pasos más hacía él… un dragón alado hizo acto de presencia detrás de la peliblanca que pareció sorprendida, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás como cerciorándose que era el dragón y después tan sólo sonrió ladinamente._

— _¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! —Chasqueo la lengua en inofensiva desaprobación. La peliblanca descendió su mirada para cruzarla con la turquesa que observaba alerta y confundido a ese par. — Parece que todavía no, Shirō-chan._

— _¡¿Y qué diablos significa eso?!_

 _No hubo respuesta, tan sólo_ _Hyōrinmaru descendió su cabeza hasta donde estaba él y de sus fauces exhaló una inherente cantidad de frío tan fuerte que en contra de su voluntad su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder sin importar cuán firme se mantuviera. Amenazándolo de mandarlo a volar como si fuera una hoja…_

— _¡Argh! ¡HYŌRINMARU…!_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y jadeante, dando primero con el techo en medio de la oscuridad del dormitorio. Se mantuvo tieso y quieto en la posición que despertó, estando acostado boca arriba hasta calmarse al ya asimilar su cerebro que estaba seguro en la comodidad de su hogar.

Quisiera pensar que fue producto de una pesadilla pero… era difícil concebirlo cuando su Zanpaku-tō de hielo está de por medio. Comprendiendo que a cada cierto tiempo, algo nuevo revela sus sueños más no significa que aclaré sus dudas sino lo contrario.

« _¿Qué pasa?»  
«Me ves como si fueras visto un fantasma._»

… _Momo…_ , pensó al recordar a la del sueño, incluyendo la versión albina. E incentivado por sus memorias más inquietudes, estiró la mano en busca del cálido cuerpo de la Teniente del quinto escuadrón para atraerla consigo y apresarla en un abrazo. _¿Eh?_ , no obstante para su sorpresa y mayor angustia, el lado del futon donde duerme ella… yacía vacío.

 _¿Qué demo…?_ , se incorporó del lecho matrimonial mientras que hacía uso de sus habilidades de detección y dar así con el alma de su pareja. Al advertir en cuestión de segundos que una flama roja se movía en la cocina de la casa, se relajo y se encamino en medio de la oscuridad hacia allá tal cual un espectro.

No tardando en verla de espalda a la entrada de la cocina, calentando algo en la estufa. Tarareando una melodía por lo bajo, totalmente distraída en ello sin todavía percatarse que ya no estaba sola…

— ¡WAH! —Exclamó la pelinegra al sentir una presencia pegada a su espalda y de por sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo. — ¡S-Shirō-chan! ¡No me asustes así!

— ¿Qué haces?

Momo hizo un mohín al ver que el ignoraba sus quejas, por lo que volvió hacer lo suyo mientras que tenía al peliblanco abrazándola por detrás y el mentón masculino se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo.

— Hago té —Contestó con las mejillas hinchadas en rebeldía ¡Uy, como le exasperaba que él se divirtiera asustándola! Y lo peor que no puede pagárselo con la misma moneda porque Tōshirō aparte que la supera en fuerza, también en velocidad y nivel de _reiatsu_. Eso sin mencionar que si bien ella puede pasar desapercibo, ocultando su _reiatsu_ , eso no importa porque él se las apaña para detectarla sin muchos esfuerzos.

— ¿A esta hora? —Cuestionó, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello femenino para después inhalar disimuladamente la aromática piel nívea que tenía el distintivo de ser dulce y cítrico a la vez., _…Tal cual al melocotón…_ , pensó embriagado con la esencia única de su mejor amiga quien es también su esposa y la mujer que lo enloquece en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Sí, no podía dormir ¿Quie…res…?

El ofrecimiento de la ojicastaña quedo a media voz cuando sintió el aliento del joven Capitán chocar contra su piel en un suave suspiro que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Esa secuencia de cambios, no pasaron desapercibido para él que, si no tuviera su rostro oculto, se podría apreciar que ahora estaba sonriendo _socarrón_ ¿…Y por qué no? También _soberbio_ al sentir su ego masculino elevándose por los cielos. Sin embargo, por muy tentador que fuera pasar a las ligas mayores con Momo; por esta vez desistiría al tan sólo querer disfrutar de tenerla en sus brazos.

— Sí. Pero…

Ella que ya estaba sirviendo las infusiones en las tazas, viró ligeramente el rostro para cruzar su mirada castaña con la turquesa. Admirando que él tenía esa careta inmutable. — ¿Qué? Dime…

— ¿Te hará bien beber té a esta hora?

— ¿Eh?

— Es que no quiero que mojes la cama…

— ¡¿EH?!

— Así que no bebas mucho ¿De acuerdo?

…Y a continuación él le estampo un beso en la sien a Momo que seguía desconcertada al inesperado comentario, posteriormente estiró su mano para tomar su taza y deshacer el abrazo. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial de la pelinegra que no tardo en reaccionar, obviamente molesta…

— ¡SHIRŌ-CHAN!

…Ah, claro que disfrutar su cercanía y aprisionarla en un abrazo era genial pero fastidiarla para ver sus pucheros de lo más infantiles, no tenía precio.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _Por un bosque de hielo desértico, bajo la luz de la luna, caminaba tranquilamente Tōshirō cruzados de brazos y ocultando sus manos en las mangas de su yukata azul añil. No parecía mostrar apuro por finalizar aquel sueño al cual comenzaba acostumbrarse desde ya hace un par de meses atrás._

 _Más bien se le veía interesado en buscar algo o a alguien._

 _Su exótica mirada se paseaba por los alrededores, buscando especialmente a cierta chica apenas entrada en la adolescencia. Tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y corto, llegándole por arriba de los hombros sin rozarlos. Además que su flequillo le obstruía ver el color de sus ojos. Siempre solía vestir un sencillo vestido veraniego de color blanco que le llega por arriba de las rodillas y sin tirantes, ajustándose en la parte del busto apenas en desarrollo que tenuemente se acentuaba al usar debajo del pecho un pequeño listón azul violáceo. Amarrado sobre el vestido para formar un perfecto moño anudado a un costado como adorno._

 _Después de aquel sueño con Momo en que su cabello, cejas y pestañas se tornaron blanco; aquella joven comenzó aparecer al punto que puede entablar una conversación con está sin muchos inconvenientes. Eso sí, cuando se trataba de preguntarle quien era o profundizar algo más relacionado sobre la existencia de la chica, el sueño o del porque_ _Hyōrinmaru está involucrado;…la adolescente que no se le calculaba más de trece años, omitía la pregunta o él despertaba del sueño (ya sea con o sin la intervención del Dragón)._

 _Por lo que todavía todo seguía siendo un enigma para el ojiturquesa._

— _¿Huh?_

 _Sin advertencia, en su camino se cruzó algo que resultó ser una mancha negra que avanzaba dando saltos. Observo mejor la nueva presencia que yacía a una distancia prudencial de su persona, resultando ser un pequeño… ¿Conejo-ciervo?_

 _Hitsugaya miró con incertidumbre al animal de denso pelaje negro quien poseía sobre la cabeza unas pequeñas astas propias de un ciervo, aún en plena formación. Entonces como si no fuera suficiente la dudosa especie de la criatura… con su pequeña naricita que se movía frenética apuntó al peliblanco a quien le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío al cruzar su mirada con la del conejo-ciervo._

 _Porque los ojos del animal eran de un intenso color lila sin pupila, admirándose exclusivamente la insólita coloración de su iris._

— _¡OYE…!_

 _La criatura emprendió la retirada, no tardando en ser perseguido por el peliblanco quien le daba mala espina el animal. Despertándole el impulso de querer destruir aquella cosa… como si se tratara de un molesto bicho ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué representaba?_

— _¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!_

 _Durante su recorrido, observo a lo lejos como el conejo negro al dar con la joven de cabello blanco, sin vacilar se aproximo a ella la cual se volteo ante el potente grito de Tōshirō sólo para toparse con el animal que dio un salto hacia su persona y por reflejo la adolescente lo atrapo en sus brazos._

 _La criatura al estar en los brazos de la peliblanca, cerró sus ojos y se hizo un ovillo entrando en un profundo ensueño. Mientras que la joven se mantenía cabizbaja…_

 _Algo estaba mal. Lo sabía. Hitsugaya podía sentir no muy lejos de ahí como_ _Hyōrinmaru estaba inquieto y todo tenía que ver con ese extraño animal. Ahora la atmosfera que rodeaba a la adolescente era… siniestra, disimulado bajo una falsa gentileza._

— _¡Hehehehe! —Imprevistamente ella comenzó a reírse, era una risa infantil y vacía. — ¡Buenos díaaas~! —Saludó, ladeando la cabeza a un lado con una cínica sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. — Así que finalmente nos conocemos. Predecesor de_ _Hyōrinmaru._

 _El joven Capitán se mantuvo a la defensiva, observando con recelo a la joven que caminaba distraídamente muy cerca de él. Aunque sabía que el motivo de su raro comportamiento, era provocado por el animal que cargaba en brazos._

— _Sí… —Se dijo pensativa, comenzando a formarse debajo de sus pies descalzos; una fina capa de escarcha que se expandía en dirección a Tōshirō en silenciosa hostilidad. — Este asqueroso sentimiento nostálgico, sólo puede provocarlo aquel que posee "el vínculo"._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _Hehehe, es cierto. No lo sabes —Su insolente sonrisa, cargada de malicia se acentuó. —_ _Ellos te han mantenido en la ignorancia durante estos meses —El peliblando mayor adjudicó que el conejo-ciervo se refería a la adolescente y a su_ _Zanpaku-tō. — Desafortunadamente, no se me está permitido decírtelo. Tan poco soy un suicida…_

 _La atención de la joven inducida por la influencia del animal, se enfocó a un punto de los árboles de hielo. Hitsugaya pronto lo imitó para observar oportunamente como Hyōrinmaru se paseaba alrededor de ellos como una bestia enjaulada. El dragón alado se le veía impaciente, inquieto y sobretodo destilando un gran aborrecimiento a la bola de pelos que yacía dormida apaciblemente en los brazos de la jovencita._

 _No había duda que el dragón quería congelar y despedazar a la molesta criatura, tanto como él._

— _Pero como consejo, te diré: más vale que empieces atender a tu mujer…_

— _¡A ella no la metas! —Rugió iracundo, provocando que a la vez Hyōrinmaru hiciera acto de presencia detrás de su portador, vociferando un rugido feroz. Compartiendo el mismo deseo del peliblanco de erradicar a tan perturbador insecto peludo._

 _La adolescente se encogió de hombros despreocupada y el conejo-ciervo que yacía dormido, entreabrió sus ojos para dejar admirar su peculiar mirada lila sin pupila._

— _Sólo decía. Es eso o pueda ser que ella no tolere semejante carga…_

 _Y a continuación el animal salto fuera de los brazos de la chica para adentrarse a las profundidades del bosque a una gran velocidad, huyendo cobardemente del dragón ya que las tendría de perder si se enfrentaba ante la monumental criatura alada de hielo macizo._

 _Criatura alada que tuvo que dar mayor prioridad a la adolescente que se desmayó al estar libre del control del conejo-ciervo. Por lo que el dragón descendió su cabeza rápidamente y detuvo a tiempo la caída de la joven quien pareció reaccionar, apoyándose de la imponente criatura. Hitsugaya iba acercarse al ver a la joven moverse con torpeza, resultándole un esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio como si fuera una cría en sus primeras andanzas._

 _Ella se veía demasiado frágil al extremo que despertaba en él el impulso de querer protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que avivaba su instinto asesino de querer ir por el maldito conejo y hacerle pagar ¿Qué le hizo para dejarla tan débil?_

 _Salió de sus reflexiones al ver que su Zanpaku-tō vocifero un rugido pasivo, casi en un susurro, admirando como en el algún momento ayudo a la joven a llevarla al árbol de hielo más cercano donde está se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el tronco de hielo y posteriormente el dragón se enrosco alrededor de donde descansaba la adolescente de manera protectora._

 _Las atenciones de la monumental criatura desconcertaron un poco a Hitsugaya porque era la primera vez que observaba a Hyōrinmaru actuar tan devotamente hacía alguien más que no sea él._

 _¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué era ese conejo-ciervo? ¿Por qué sabía tanto…?_

— **Aún no, Hitsugaya —**

 _Las palabras de ultratumba del dragón resonaron por el bosque, apartando su mirada rojiza de la joven que yacía dormida profundamente; para enfocarlo sobre su portador._

— **Hasta entonces, prioriza tus prioridades —**

 _Hyōrinmaru se acomodo mejor en su lugar y así poder descender su cabeza hasta depositarla muy cerca de la joven que casi instantáneamente su cuerpo se inclino hacia donde estaba la cabeza del dragón, usándolo de almohada._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recibiéndolo la oscuridad de su dormitorio que débilmente era iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna que se infiltraba entre las cortinas. Volvía una vez más a la vida real, suspiro y cerró los ojos en un intento de relajarse…

Solamente para abrirlos de golpes al sentir una anomalía, incorporándose en la cama y jaló el edredón para destapar el lado derecho de la cama donde duerme su pareja para verla en posición fetal, con las mejillas rojas y con una fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel nívea.

— ¡Momo! —La tomo en brazos e instintivamente ella se acurruco, pudiendo sentir como su delicado cuerpo de muñeca temblaba. Eso sin agregar que sus dientes castañeaban, diminutas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro hasta perderse por el escote de su yukata y sus agraciadas fracciones faciales estaban contraídas en malestar. — ¡Momo! ¡Momo!

Intento reanimarla, depositando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y dándole cuidadosamente palmaditas. Logrando que la mujer se removiera en su lugar y entreabriera sus ojos, admirándose su mirada castaña nublada.

— C-Caliente… —Balbuceo en un gemido ahogado, su respiración era irregular y su mirada desenfocada estaba dirigida al techo. —…Tō… shirō… hace… calor…

El peliblanco parpadeo incrédulo ¡¿Cómo podía tener calor si falta poco para el invierno?! Aún con la calefacción, se podía percibir el fresco del sereno.

—…Tan cansada… —Jadeo sin la fuerza para moverse y apenas en un hilillo de voz, confesó su estado con la poca cordura que tenía. —…A-Ayúdame… Shirō… chan…

El aludido tenía en mente llevarla al Cuarto Escuadrón para que la atendieran pero ante el estado tan débil de la pelinegra, parecía que iba a darle un ataque si no actuaba en el momento ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

—…Tanto c-calor…

Hitsugaya miró contrariado a Momo antes de poner en marcha la posible solución para aliviar el malestar de su esposa, la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla femenina comenzó a emanar una tenue luz de color azul celeste e inmediatamente ella reaccionó ante el estimulo del _reaitsu_ de él que emitía una brisa gélida que chocaba contra su piel nívea en una suave brisa.

—…Más… —Suplicó, logrando enfocar su nublada mirada sobre la turquesa. — Shirō-chan…

El Capitán no se hizo de rogar, cumpliendo con la petición por lo que la luz que emanaba la palma de su mano se tornó más brillante y de un vivo color azul. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, empezando a relajarse su rostro y dejando atrás aquella expresión de dolor.

Él admirando los cambios favorables en la pelinegra en sumisos matices, su mano que reposaba en la mejilla femenina tomó vida propia e inicio una exploración. Acariciando gentilmente el rostro de Momo al mismo tiempo que la refrescaba ya que mantenía su _reaitsu_ fluctuando uniformemente de su mano.

No tardo en oír las respuestas positivas de ella en dóciles ronroneos que emitía su boca desde lo profundo de la garganta, por lo que amplió su exploración y descendió su mano del delicado rostro hacia el cuello más la piel que exhibía el recatado escote de la yukata violeta de tonalidad suave. Dándose su tiempo en acariciar esa zona sin prisas mientras que observaba el rostro de la azabache.

Ya el chillón sonrojo rojizo que se asomaba en los pómulos de Momo se habían suavizados, tornándose en un adorable e imperceptible rubor de color rosáceo. Así como también ya no había rastros de la fina capa de sudor que se deslizaban por la tersa piel a excepción del cuero cabelludo que estaba seguro que si hundía sus dedos en esa zona de la sedosa melena azabache, podría sentir la ligera humedad que había absorbido.

— ¡Ah!… por favor…

Pidió nuevamente la pequeña Teniente, arqueando la espalda cuando la mano de Hitsugaya se deslizó más allá de lo que mostraba el discreto escote.

— Por favor… Tōshirō…

Castaño y turquesa chocaron, teniendo un dialogo visual del cual el ojiturquesa comprendió el significado de aquella ambigua petición de parte de ella. Razón por la que la mano masculina se adentro en el escote de la bata de dormir de Momo y en el proceso abría más la prenda, dejando entre ver tentadoramente la desnudez de la anatomía femenina, al menos de la cintura para arriba…

— ¡Ha! —La ojicastaña arqueo la espalda al sentir la mano ajena que se deslizaba por su plano vientre de modo pausado, tocando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos que los sentía como un cubito de hielo que resbalaba juguetonamente. Era una sensación extraña, relajante y a la vez de lo más estimulante.

Hitsugaya en una acaricia ni muy perezosa ni muy apresurada, pasaba su mano por cada centímetro posible del pequeño tórax de la mujer. Trazando caminos una y otra vez por los costados de su cintura, abdomen, cuello y, para su mayor desesperación, por sus senos… donde era un "visitante" demasiado pasajero para mimar esa zona tan sensible.

— ¿Mejor?

Sus ojos se abrieron, cruzándolas pronto con los turquesas que la observaba expectante e intensamente que la hizo estremecer y hacer que sus mejillas se colorearan en vergüenza.

— Mejor… —Contestó, sonriéndole tímidamente. Al mismo tiempo él dejaba de concentrar y liberar su _reaitsu_ en la palma de su mano derecha. — Gracias Tōshirō.

Y a continuación Momo que yacía acurrucada en el poderoso pecho de su pareja, deposito en dicha zona un casto beso cargado de dulzura ante la piel que exhibía la apertura de la yukata masculina. Despertando un cosquilleo en la tersa piel bronceada de él al sentir la suavidad y calidez de los tiernos labios rosáceos.

— No hagas eso —Le rezongó entre dientes, removiéndose incomodo en su lugar.

Los ojos castaños le miraron entre curiosos y divertidos porque sabía muy bien que su querido esposo no era exactamente un hombre que posea cosquillas. No obstante, eso NO obstruía su lado _apasionado_ que fácilmente se podía incentivar con el más mínimo e inocente mimo de su parte.

— Lujurioso —Susurró ella por lo bajito pero su comentario fue audible, ganándose la mirada fulminante del joven Capitán.

— La quién me lo viene decir —Y al ver que Momo le iba a protestar, haciendo sus acostumbrados pucheros infantiles. Él rápidamente se anticipó: — Hace unos momentos TÚ eras la lujuriosa ¿O me lo vas a negar?

— Soy de carne —Se excusó sonrojada, evadiendo su penetrante mirada turquesa que tanto adora admirar pero… en ocasiones como esta se le hacía demasiado difícil por la misma vergüenza.

— Pues yo también. Así que no acuse.

Le sacó la lengua infantilmente al ver que nuevamente perdía una _batalla_ contra él.

Su semblante socarrón se tornó serio. — Momo ¿Qué paso?

Una mirada fue más que suficiente para comprender hacia donde venía la pregunta, por lo que un tanto cabizbaja contestó: — No lo sé. Solamente sé que de un momento a otro, me empecé a sentir sofocada… —Se mostró pensativa por unos segundos. — Bueno, no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero antes de irnos a dormir me sentía un poco acalorada.

Hitsugaya se mostró meditabundo con una expresión de lo más rígida, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos del sueño que no hace mucho tuvo. Pareciéndole demasiada coincidencia ciertos eventos del mismo ensueño con lo que le acaba de suceder a su amiga.

« _Pero como consejo, te diré: más vale que empieces atender a tu mujer…_ »  
« _Es eso o pueda ser que ella no tolere semejante carga…_ »

¿Carga? ¿A qué se refería ese conejo? ¡¿Y de dónde salió ese animal?! Porque dudaba rotundamente que fuera alguna creación casual de su propia mente.

« _Aún no, Hitsugaya_ »

Aún no, aún no, ¡¿AÚN NO QUÉ?! ¡Ya lo tenían HARTO! Más si ese "supuesto sueño" amenazaba en afectar de alguna manera a Momo. ¿Qué no podía saber? ¿Por qué tanto misterio…?

 _«Ellos te han mantenido en la ignorancia durante estos meses»_

¡En eso estaba de acuerdo con el peludo parásito! Sin embargo, por mucho rodeo y evasiones que ha tenido Hyōrinmaru con él en los últimos meses respecto a específico sueño; sentía que su Zanpaku-tō de hielo no iba con mala intención, más bien presentía que lo protegía ¿Pero de qué? También estaba aquella chica de la cual no percibe exactamente maldad, aunque es demasiado intrigante para su gusto.

« _Hasta entonces, prioriza tus prioridades_ »

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Se referirá a Momo?

 _Bueno, lo sea o no. Obviamente mi prioridad ante todo es el bienestar de Momo._ , sentenció en sus reflexiones.

— Shirō-chan… —Ante el llamado el peliblanco enfoco su atención en la mujer que abrazaba protectoramente. — Estoy bien, enserio —Le aseguró dedicándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Él tan sólo afianzo el abrazo, trayéndola consigo como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera desaparecer de su lado. Porque tenía el presentimiento que lo que le ocurrió a Momo en esta noche, no sería ni la punta del iceberg.

 _«…pueda ser que ella no tolere semejante carga…_ »

Sí… las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo de ahora en adelante.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I.**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado esté capítulo. Si les nace, dejen un review y si no… Bueno igualmente gracias por el gesto de leer mi historia, tomándose unos minutos de su tiempo.

 **Para los que esperaban en este mes de Octubre que actualizara los fic(s) HitsuHina de:**

 _Pasión Congelante_ **/-/** _Eternamente Maid_ **/-/** _Look at me_ **/-/** _Recopilación: Deseos del Alma_ **/-/** _Pide un Deseo_.

Solamente diré que la próxima vez (quizás después de Noviembre, si sigo en una pieza), estás historias estarán en mi prioridad de actualizar.

¡Bye~!


	3. Nieve

**His Name is…**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 _Nieve_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **Silenciosamente,  
Calmadamente,  
Bajo un cielo cubierto de nieve…  
Yace oculto un secreto.  
Resguardado por completo,  
Bajo un blanco puro.**

… **Esperando pacientemente…  
Por ser descubierto.**

 **~ (*) ~**

En horas de la mañana, por una de las veredas del Seireitei una pareja tranquilamente se dirigía al quinto escuadrón del Gotei.

— ¡Haaaaa~!

Exhaló la menuda mujer de cabello azabache que en apariencia no se le calcula más de veinte años, vestía su clásico uniforme de shinigami sin ninguna personalización en sus prendas, a excepción de una bufanda rosácea que rodea su cuello y como accesorio usaba en su hombro izquierdo la placa que indica su rango más el boche en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, sujetando los mechones azabaches para que dejen despejado ese lado de su rostro y que la larga cabellera caiga tal cual cascada por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Tienes frío?

La pelinegra que soplaba sus manos, mostrándose en el proceso su aliento blanco en una pequeña nube de vapor; viró su rostro hacia su lado derecho, alzando un poco su mirada para cruzarla con otra de color turquesa que la observaban fijamente.

— Nop. Estoy bien —Le contestó risueña y en vez de causar alivio en él, le miró con desconfianza por lo que ella le hizo un puchero. — ¡Es enserio!

Pero la mueca austera del peliblanco no cedía, en parte, era comprensible que el shinigami la mirará como si la joven mujer fuera un bicho raro. Y es que Momo Hinamori no era exactamente amante de las estaciones frías, siendo más dada a las cálidas como la primavera y el verano.

— ¡Oi! —Llamó la shinigami, interponiéndose en el camino de él y mirándole con infantil reproche. — ¿Acaso nunca puedo estar bien?

— No es eso…

— En serio Tōshirō, voy a empezar a creer lo que dicen de ti por ahí…

Él iba sumisamente a protestar, pero al oír entre líneas aquella revelación, su semblante se endureció y demandante cuestionó: — ¿Qué te dicen?

— ¡Qué eres un paranoico! —Indicó, apuntándolo con su dedo índice y ante cada palabra que vocifero lo acompaño con un pequeño golpeteo de su dedo contra el fornido pecho masculino.

— No soy para…

— ¡Pues actúas como uno! —Le interrumpió exasperada. — Sabes perfectamente que sé apañármelas solas —Bufó, cerrando los ojos y empuñando las manos con fuerza a los costados de su agraciada figura.

Inhaló y exhaló, cogiendo fuerzas para volver alzar la mirada para enfrentar al joven Capitán con un semblante más relajado, pero preservando su severidad entremezclada con la preocupación.

— Shirō-chan es lindo que me quieras proteger —Se acercó y entre sus pequeñas manos de porcelanas sujeto el rostro del peliblanco, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa. — Estoy feliz de ser atesorada por ti, pero a veces… eres un idiota…

— ¡OYE! —Protestó, saliendo de su embobamiento de mirar la dulce expresión de su mujer.

— Siempre eres así, peleando por tu cuenta ¡Eres muy egoísta! —Le pellizco las mejillas lo suficiente para que lo resintieran, no tardando en recibir las quejas del peliblanco.

— ¡Hey…! Tonta… —Sostuvo las muñecas de ella, apartando así sus manos de su rostro. — ¡Parad ya, que eso duele! —Rezongó, mirándola duramente, aunque sin generar el efecto deseado. Eso es porque Momo jamás se intimido por sus "miradas de hielo", razón número uno de que la mujer ni le pestañeo, confrontándolo por igual, pero con una careta infantil.

— ¡Pues deja de luchar tú solo! —Y sin aún zafarse del agarre sobre sus muñecas, se puso de puntillas y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del ojiturquesa quien no se esperó el gesto. Provocando que un muy imperceptible sonrojo se asomara en las mejillas de él. — Ahora somos un equipo —Le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, aquellas que al Capitán le fascinan. — Así que confía un poco más en mí y peleemos juntos.

El peliblanco torció la boca en una mueca de refunfuño e infantil vergüenza porque sabía que nuevamente había cedido a las palabras de Momo. Además, que ella usó esa táctica innata que posee desde la niñez… siendo esa linda fisonomía de muñeca que tiene, soliendo desfigurarse en todo tipo de expresiones de las cuales nunca se ha cansado como…

La Momo enojada pero compasiva.  
La Momo dulce pero determinada.  
La Momo tímida pero apasionada.

No obstante, en esta vida de casados le ha demostrado que todavía le falta por descubrir más facetas de la shinigami… de las cuales está seguro que concluiría en rendirse por completo por todas y cada una de ellas.

— Hmph.

La ojicastaña se carcajeo divertida y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero sonrojo. — Tomaré eso como un "Sí" —Se zafó suavemente del agarre de él, avanzando unos pasos y al ver que su compañero seguía sumergido en sus reflexiones… — ¿Vamos? —Con una sonrisa le extendió su mano izquierda donde posee la alianza de su matrimonio.

Hitsugaya sonrió de soslayo, una expresión algo ambigua e imperceptible, pero… definitivamente genuina. Por lo que extendió su mano para enlazarla con la de su pareja a quien escogió para compartir en esta vida. Justamente esa tonta niña llorona, moja camas y de honesta sonrisa que termino por hechizarlo.

 _ **"— A**_ _hora somos un equipo._ _ **—"**_

El joven Capitán soltó un bufido un tanto burlón al recordar las palabras de Momo ya que guardaban un gran significado al formar parte de sus votos matrimoniales, uno que juraron en la intimidad.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _ **"— Y**_ _aquí de nuevo… —_

 _Se dijo Hitsugaya con aburrimiento hasta con cierto cansancio ¿No podía soñar con algo más interesante?, bueno tan poco es que le moleste del todo, ya que hace un par de meses que no ha tenido tal sueño con el bosque desértico de hielo, ni con aquella chica desde que apareció ese tonto conejo-ciervo…_

 _Pero eso le hace cuestionarse ¿Por qué ahora vuelve a tener el mismo sueño…?_

 _Un agudo chillido capturo la atención del peliblanco que vistiendo su yukata oscura y descalzo; se encamino donde provenía el ruido para hallar, a unos seis pasos, enfrente de su persona, a ese conejo negro que estaba encima de otro conejo blanco. Pero sin las astas de ciervo. El primero en esos instantes le mordía una de sus patas delanteras mientras que el segundo, quien estaba siendo sometido, chillaba adolorido sin conseguir defenderse o zafarse del altercado._

— _¡Oye…! —_

 _El animalito de pelaje oscuro con dos genes mutantes de dos estirpes; alzó la cabeza para admirar con sus ojos lilas sin pupila al hombre acercarse, por lo que rápidamente emprendió la retirada, yéndose y dejando al conejo blanco allí tirado en el suelo que quedo hecho un ovillo._

 _El ojiturquesa bufó, la condenada rata era rápida en huir. Frustrada su caza, recordó el otro animalito. Acercándose para ver que el conejo hecho un ovillo, era de un blanco puro, tenía los ojos cerrados, su naricita se movía frenéticamente al igual que su pecho se hinchaba. Se veía realmente frágil la criatura, por lo que cuidadosamente acaricio con sus dedos el suave pelaje esponjoso del animalito que resulto ser ligeramente frío como si en lugar del pelaje, tocara la nieve._

 _Al ver que el conejo no reaccionaba, decidió cargarlo y ver si realmente fue herido para que estuviera echado en el suelo, en posición de un ovillo con los ojos cerrados, más no observo ningún rastro de sangre ni que expresara dolor. Por lo que torció la boca y después suspiro resignado, no podía dejar así como así al animal. Se veía tan indefenso que le daba pena ajena dejarlo a su suerte por lo que abrió ligeramente su yukata donde coloco al conejo a ver si así adquiría un poco de calor, mientras que su brazo por fuera era como punto de apoyo para que el conejo se saliera durante el camino. Teniéndolo fírmenme sujeto, pero sin herirlo._

 _El animalito apenas que sintió el estrecho lugar y cálido que había entre el pecho fornido del peliblanco más la propia yukata, se acurruco mejor, pero sin todavía abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso era ciego el conejo o qué?_

— _¡Aish! —Sacudió la cabeza apartando tales pensamientos que no eran relevantes en esos momentos. Por lo que se dispuso adentrarse más profundo al bosque para buscar al molesto conejo negro. Que quizás con un poco de suerte le dé caza y lo extermine._

 _La búsqueda finalmente llego a su fin cuando hallo en su camino a la adolescente de corto cabello blanco con su sencillo vestido blanco, y ante él, ella estaba de perfil. Sentada en el suelo de tierra seca con las piernas cruzadas al estilo de meditación, donde tenía al conejo negro que dormía profundamente, mientras que era acariciado por la chica que se mantenía cabizbaja._

 _Tōshirō se mostró a la defensiva porque el aura que emanaba de la chica, era la misma que la de aquella vez. Cuando fue poseída por el conejo-ciervo. Pero ella seguía ignorándolo, sumergida en acariciar a la criaturita peluda que dormía._

— _¿Qué haces ahí…? —_

— _¿Ah? —_

— _Ven aquí —Ella viró la cabeza hacia él y extendiendo la mano en su dirección. Hitsugaya casi instantáneamente sintió como algo se removía a la altura de su pecho, siendo el conejito blanco que se despertó, aunque preservaba sus ojos cerrados. Y desde su yukata, asomando su naricita, saltó cayendo en el suelo limpiamente para después entre saltitos avanzar hacia a la adolescente._

 _Acomodándose al lado del negro conejo-ciervo, acurrucándose hasta hacerse un ovillo y aparentemente cayendo en un profundo ensueño. Prontamente dominando un silencio sepulcral…_

—… _Lo siento… —_

 _Hitsugaya alzó una de sus finas cejas en interrogante._

— _Usé palabras agresivas contra ti, por ello me disculpo —Ahora el ojiturquesa observaba a la chica como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo eso…? — Pero, esos fueron mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por otro lado, te detesto todavía más._

 _Una venita se hincho en su sien a la vez que un tic se asomaba en su ceja izquierda. — Oh, pues que considerado —Contestó sarcástico. — Al grano ¿Quién…? No —Se corrigió, y con severidad preguntó: — ¿Qué eres?_

 _La adolescente que tenía sus ojos ocultos debajo de su flequillo, se carcajeo. — Tranquilo Predecesor de_ _Hyōrinmaru, como ya dije no soy un suicida. Te detesto, pero me eres intocable._

— _¿Y la chica?_

 _Bufó sardónico, dibujándose una media sonrisa cínica. — ¿Hablas de mi Lady? —Los ojos turquesas se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa ante la repentina confesión ¿Entonces…? — Como ya dije, debes calmarte. Está chica, está bola peluda —Señalo con desdén al durmiente conejo blanco. — No representamos una amenaza, ni siquiera yo… por ahora, claro._

 _Él medito un poco ante la nueva información que le era revelada, interesado al quizás, finalmente, poder hallar el sentido de este sueño. Por lo que formuló su siguiente pregunta:_

— _¿Por qué están aquí?_

 _Tal como sospecho el peliblanco mayor, el Dragón alado hizo acto de presencia, pero a diferencia de anteriores veces;_ _Hyōrinmaru solamente rondaba alrededor de ellos, manteniendo la distancia. Estando cauteloso… de la conversación. ¿Acaso nuevamente piensa interrumpirlo cuando está cerca de la verdad…? ¿O quizás, con su distancia le está permitiendo enterarse hasta cierto punto del enigma que arrastra este sueño?_

— _Es por el vínculo —La sonrisa sardónica que acostumbra tener la adolescente disfrazada de gentileza e inocencia se había borrado y en su lugar, su voz expresaba una gran formalidad al hablarle. —…El delgado hilo que nos une a_ _Hyōrinmaru y por consiguiente a ti, va más allá que una simple conexión de una_ _Zanpaku-tō con su portador._

— _¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando…?_

 _Estalló en resultas carcajadas, para responderle en un canturreo infantil: — ¡No pueeedo decírtelo~! —Recuperando ese cinismo que empezaba a ser una característica propia del Conejo-ciervo, cada vez que poseía a la chica._

— _¡Tú…! —Masculló en un gruñido._

— _Ey, yo jamás dije que respondería a tus preguntas —Indicó divertido, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin mostrarse intimidado ante la mirada fulminante del albino mayor. — Tan poco estoy obligado a responderlas. Pero, puedes estar seguro que jamás te mentiría y basado a mi dudosa procedencia, este tipo de respuesta es considerada muy "sincera" ¿No te parece?_

… _Hitsugaya por alguna razón se sentía en las mismas, todavía seguía sin tener las respuestas…_

— _Aunque en vez de estar aquí… ¿No deberías atender a Madame? —_

 _¿Hablaba de Momo? Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Por lo que un tanto alterado, cuestionó: — ¡¿Cómo…?!_

— _¡Ha-ah! —Le interrumpió sin perder esa chispa sardónica e insolente. — ¡Tic-tac! ¡El tiempo se ha acabado!_

 _Una brisa gélida hizo acto de presencia, tornándose cada vez más fuerte al estar acompañado de una nevada. Viéndose obligado a cubrirse con sus antebrazos mientras que la adolescente todavía poseída por el Conejo-ciervo, seguía observándole o… al menos eso se consideraba ya que el flequillo le ocultaba los ojos._

 _El sonido de algo resquebrarse retumbo en sus oídos, siendo los árboles de hielo a su alrededor hasta convertirse en partículas que eran arrastrada por la misma ráfaga de aire. Siendo el causante de ella el mismo_ _Hyōrinmaru que dejo de ocultarse entre los árboles y desde su posición, modificaba la atmosfera con sus poderes._

— _¡_ _Hyōrinmaru…! —_

 _Pero el Dragón lo ignoró, ensimismado en su tarea de despertar a su portador que comenzaba a sentir que sus pies descalzos; dejaban de tocar el seco suelo de tierra y como su vista se nublaba, costándole mantener los ojos abiertos._

— _¡Hehehehe! —En medio del caos, logró divisar la figura de la adolescente quien distraídamente acariciaba el pelaje del durmiente Conejo-ciervo. Pareciendo inmune a las fuertes corrientes de aire. — La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el "Otro mundo"…_ _ **"**_ _._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, los parpados le pesaban. Estaba acostado boca arriba por lo que su mirada dio automáticamente con el techo de madera, logrando divisarla apenas en medio de la oscuridad, que era ambiguamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas de los ventanales de la habitación.

—…Ah —Soltó un quejido, le costaba respirar. Su pulso estaba acelerado, la opresión en su pecho se acrecentaba incómodamente a cada segundo y estaba sudoroso… como si fuera entrenando sin descanso. — ¡Ah…!

Esta vez un gemido ronco brotó de su boca, acompañado de una descarga placentera que recorrió por su columna y esparcirse por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Desconcertándolo por completo al sentir una sensación _extraña,_ pero a la vez un tanto familiar en su entrepierna…

 _«¿Qué demonios…?»_ , se cuestionó tirando del cobertor para destapar la parte baja de su cuerpo, dejándolo helado al descubrir la causa de las sensaciones insólitas en él. — ¿Mo-Momo?

La aludida alzó su mirada, cruzando su mirada chocolate con la exótica mirada de su esposo quien poseía una expresión desencajada que era justificada, porque ni en sus más locas fantasías se esperó que su esposa le despertara de… de… ¡Bueno de esta forma!

Ella abandonó su "tarea", y con la boca libre pudo hablarle en un risueño canturreo pueril: — ¡Buenos días Shirō-chaaan~! —Y sin permitirle que él pueda decir algo, sobre todo por la bizarra situación; la shinigami retomo su labor de _consentir_ al ojiturquesa que echo la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder reprimir un gemido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta.

La sensación placentera volvió con mayor fuerza a invadir a su cuerpo, el largo cabello oscuro de Momo se deslizo hacia adelante haciéndole cosquillas en el plano y trabajado abdomen masculino. A la vez que la sedosa melena ocultaba lo que le hacía su virilidad y como único indicio de ello era que su cabeza subía y bajaba a un ritmo pausado.

 _«¡Maldición!»_ , maldijo en su mente. Se aferró a las fundas del futon y usándolo como punto de apoyo, alzó las caderas en un impulso de intensificar las sensaciones ¿Y por qué no? También penetrar a su esposa hasta la garganta…

Definitivamente está sería el despertar más insólito que ha tenido la pareja, especialmente para él, sin ni siquiera sospechar Tōshirō que tal vez se relacionara con sus enigmáticos ensueños.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

El invierno se aproximaba a su fin, y fue la estación más significativa para el Escuadrón Décimo de la Gotei. Eso se debió a que la máxima autoridad de la División, el Capitán Hitsugaya, estuvo muy sumiso. Ni siquiera la holgazanería de su subalterna más cercana, la Teniente Rangiku, le afecto…

Siendo bastante curioso. Tanto que Matsumoto quiso indagar, siendo la única valiente de los miembros de su División que se atrevió averiguarlo, pero en el proceso concluyó con más preguntas que respuestas. Lo único que logró fue corroborar que su Capitán estuvo de muy buen humor durante la estación más gélida, incluso en ocasiones se le oyó tararear alguna canción cuando deambulaba por los pasillos para el impacto de los subordinados que lograron presenciar la escena.

Muchos adjudicaron que quizás se debía al clima, estando el Capitán en su elemento y honestamente era lo más lógico. Pero, aunque Hitsugaya se volvía más tolerable en esta época del año, seguía siendo el mismo displicente e indiferente hombre que todos conocen. Claro con la excepción que esa frialdad no la recibía Momo quien… hablando de ella, se le veía más deslumbrante de lo usual.

Los shinigamis hombres la veían irresistiblemente adorable, despertando un instinto protector y caballeroso con ella que tuvieron que mantener a raya. O si no el Décimo Capitán se encargaría personalmente de darles caza. En cuanto a las mujeres shinigamis, algunas se sintieron algo celosas por la atención que recibía Momo y está lo ignoraba al estar en su burbuja risueña e inocente. Pero era un sentimiento de celos inofensivo porque las mujeres – _especialmente sus amistades más cercanas_ – trataban a la chica melocotón con mucho cariño, uno que le profesarías a una pequeña hermana o hija.

¿Y para Tōshirō? ¿Qué imagen le dio Momo?

…Pues digamos que se lo guardará, ya que la pareja tiene como lema "Lo que ocurre en el dormitorio, se queda en el dormitorio"…

— Mmmm…

— ¿Qué pasa Momo?

La aludida quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía pensativa y ante la pregunta viró su rostro hacía su Capitán. Quien yacía sentado en la comodidad de su escritorio hablando por su móvil con Hiyori. No obstante, al ver a su Teniente tan seria y algo pálida despegó su oído del auricular del dispositivo de comunicación.

— N-No es nada… —Suspiró, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones a la moda que trajo su Capitán del mundo humano para decorar la oficina al gusto de éste. — ¡Aff! Es sólo que me duele un poco los tobillos… —Decía, sonriéndole al rubio. Dándole a entender con ese gesto que no era motivo de preocupación.

— Oh, pues entonces tomate un descanso —Indicó con su habitual despreocupación a todo.

— _¡SHINJI MALDITO! ¡TRABAJA ES LO QUE ES!_ —

El rubio tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído, si no quería quedarse sordo por el potente grito de la enana. En cuanto a la Señora Hitsugaya sonrió condescendiente a su Capitán y presintiendo que una nueva disputa se avecinaba entre los dos rubios.

— _POR ESO MOMO ESTÁ CANSADA, DEJA DE EXPLOTARLA Y TRABAJA POR UNA VEZ EN TU MISERABLE VIDA_ —

Momo se carcajeo ante lo que escuchó y como el semblante de Hirako se desfiguraba en un puchero. Su Capitán era muy capaz de hacer el papeleo en realidad, pero como todo shinigami detesta hacerlo. Ella si bien ya está acostumbrada e incluso es muy hábil para la tarea, eso no la exenta de odiar tan tediosa labor, que resulta ser obligatoria para una adecuada organización y administración en el Escuadrón como también en la Gotei 13.

— Oi. No te rías —Le reprocho, fingiendo molestia. — Mira que me están regañando es por ti…

— ¡Ops! —Se cubrió la boca, intentando contener la risa. — Lo siento Capitán.

El rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano que se retirara, dándole a entender que se tomara un descanso. Y ella feliz no objeto, también que no quería causarle más problemas a su superior quien estaba recibiendo tremenda insultada por el otro lado de la línea.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

La primavera apenas iniciaba, con lentitud, pero segura, todavía había rastros de la nieve derritiéndose por las estructuras de las casas, en las veredas de las calles de los distritos y por las zonas boscosas. Los botones de flores se asomaban entre los árboles y arbustos, también entre el rocío del pasto se asomaban flores, algunas florecidas y otras todavía con sus pétalos cerrados.

Era la época más colorida de las estaciones, popular por su encanto natural y fresco clima al ser el sucesor del invierno… Desafortunadamente _Hitsugaya Momo_ no lo disfrutaba. Las jornadas de esta semana habían sido tediosas y con algunos contratiempos que afianzaron su irritación como malestar.

Condición que no pasó desapercibido para su Capitán ni el resto de los subordinados del Escuadrón Cinco, preguntándole constantemente si estaba bien o ayudándola inmediatamente para aligerarle la carga. Al principio le fue tierna sus atenciones con ella, pero luego les empezó a molestar al no dejarla en paz por ningún minuto, por lo que ya para el final de la semana odiaba sus cuidados.

Gracias a las atenciones recibidas, involuntariamente la Teniente inmortalizó aquellos tiempos que se recuperaba del coma a causa de la apuñalada que recibió a manos del propio Aizen. En aquel entonces fue tratada por todos como una inválida, maldición, entendía sus preocupaciones ¡Pero fue traicionada, no amputada de los brazos y piernas! En fin, todo eso volvía a repetirse, pero sin el tema de Aizen de por medio ni las miradas de lastima o compasivas (lo cual agradecía, porque si no sería el colmo y ya fuera explotado con el primero que se le cruzara en el camino).

 _«A-Ay»_ , Momo detuvo en seco su caminar al sentir una punzada en el vientre, llevando una mano a la zona de incomodidad. Recordándole el pequeño malestar de porque había salido hoy temprano de su trabajo y es que su Capitán Hirako no le dio ni chance de refutarle…

 _ **"— R**_ _etírate, ya no necesito por hoy de tus servicios. Orden de tú Capitán_ _ **—"**_.

Esas fueron las palabras del excéntrico rubio apenas que abrió la puerta para encontrarla al otro lado, justamente cuando ella iba hacer lo mismo para ingresar a la oficina, y con esa careta despreocupada e indiferente le bombardeo tal orden para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

 _ **"— A**_ _h. Y no te quiero verte por aquí Teniente sino hasta dos días después: reposada y compuesta. ¡También una orden!_ _ **—"**_.

Fue lo segundo que le ordenó desde el interior del despacho, justo antes de que ella le pudiera objetar después de salir de su desconcierto. Shinji la conocía muy bien y era conocedor que ella era obstinada, podía estar desfalleciendo más no abandonaría sus responsabilidades, aún si eso perjudicase su salud.

Por lo que el vizard tuvo que tomar represalias sobre el asunto, antes de que su pequeña Teniente se lastimase de gravedad. Usando de su "poder" como Capitán al saber que Momo no lo desobedecería si se lo ordena y eran esos gestos en lo que Hirako demostraba su preocupación por su leal y eficaz subordinada.

 _«Sólo un poco más…»_ , se animó internamente. Apoyándose de la pared y obligándose avanzar al final de su destino que era la Décima División, en otra ocasión se fuera ido directo a casa, pero la fatiga que tenía era tan grande que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente. Sobre todo porque la ruta a casa es mucho más larga comparada al Escuadrón de Tōshirō y una vez con él, sabía que podría estar segura y relajarse.

— ¿Momo?

La pelinegra alzó su cansada mirada para divisar a unos diez pasos a la segunda al mando de la Décima Escuadrón, se forzó a sonreír. Pero su gesto parece que no fue lo suficientemente creíble, porque rápidamente activo las señales de alerta en la voluptuosa Teniente que ya no la miraba con ojos curiosos sino preocupados.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó sin rodeos, situándose delante de ella en un parpadear. Extendiendo su mano al rostro de su amiga que estaba ligeramente pálido, sufriendo un sobresalto cuando la yema de sus dedos toco la aromática piel a melocotón…— ¡Dios mío, estás helada! Te llevaré al Cuarto Escu…

— No, no, estoy bien —Le interrumpió. — Por favor Rangiku, llévame con Tōshirō.

Matsumoto a regañadientes cedió y es que el tono suplicante de su amiga, más haber sido llamada sin ningún honorífico, le indicaba que la petición de Momo no era un mero capricho. Por lo que se situó a su lado y con un brazo, rodeo los hombros de la ojicastaña quien automáticamente la uso como apoyo durante el resto del recorrido que fue corto con las indagaciones de la festiva Teniente:

— ¿Estás en los días? —Momo pronto negó, aclarándole brevemente que hace poco que concluyó su ciclo menstrual. — ¿Cólicos?

— Quizás, no sé —Decía sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban, por estar presa de la incomodidad en su vientre e intimidad. Volviéndose cada vez más prominente el malestar con cada paso que avanzaba. Lo más razonable fuera sido irse al Cuarto Escuadrón a que la chequearan, pero tenía el presentimiento que su molestia era a causa del cansancio. Últimamente le ha costado más reconciliar el sueño por las noches, durmiendo como máximo tres o cuatro horas.

Además, la necesidad de estar con Hitsugaya no menguaba como si él fuera la cura a sus males.

— Ya estamos por llegar —Y efectivamente ya estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Hitsugaya, pudiendo sentir ambas su _reiatsu_ y otra menos imponente desde el interior. — ¡Capitaaán!

El alto Capitán albino se encogió de hombros, irritado por la abrupta irrupción por lo que se volteó a reclamarle a su más rebelde e insolente subordinada. Sin embargo, guardo silencio cuando notó que no estaba sola.

— ¡¿Momo?! —En un parpadear estuvo enfrente de su esposa, quien se veía un tanto pálida con una mueca de dolor y una fina capa perlada que cubría su rostro ante la misma transpiración. — ¿Qué te sucede?

— Estoy bien, sólo algo… adolorida —Le indicó al ver su semblante preocupado, pronto sintiendo como él acariciaba su mejilla que, al instante de tocarla, los ojos turquesas se abrieron en sorpresa.

— ¡Estás helada! —Dijo casi en reproche, mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras que la abrazaba con el propósito de brindarle calor. Sintiendo como ella se aferraba a sus ropas, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

— La encontré así y ni ella misma sabe la causa del malestar que tiene —Intervino Rangiku. En cuanto la pequeña morena se veía menos tensa al estar en los brazos de su pareja, aun así, esa mueca de malestar y su respiración trabajosa se acentuaban cada vez más.

Él cabeceo en afirmación. — Entonces la llevare a Kotetsu para que la examinen. Matsumoto estás a cargo, dale prioridad al informe que trajo Kowa y encárguense ambos de ello.

— ¡Si Capitán! —Contestaron tanto la Teniente y Tercer Oficial de la décima división. Siendo el segundo un muchachito pecoso de cabello castaño ondulado y corto, vestido con el uniforme shinigami sin ninguna modificación.

— ¡A-Ah! —Pronunció Momo, siendo el centro de atención de todos al verla erguida y tensa con una expresión extraña en su cara. Eventualmente todos descendieron sus miradas al suelo donde se oía de algo líquido derramarse.

La estupefacción era algo que por igual sentían todos, pero las reacciones fueron distintas: Kowa sorprendido y ruborizado, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con el expediente que tenía en manos.; Rangiku parpadeo varias veces, sin poder creer lo que veía.; Tōshirō evidentemente sorprendido retrocedió dos pasos, sujetando los pequeños hombros de Momo a quien miraba a los ojos.

— Momo… tú… ¿Acabas de…?

— ¡NO LO DIGAS! —Le reclamó avergonzada y molesta hasta la medula.

— Cariño si tantas ganas tenías, podíamos haber hecho una parada al baño.

— ¡No es eso! —Protestó desconcertada del fluido cristalino que sin advertencia había expulsado su vagina, mojando en el proceso la entrepierna de su hakama hasta formar un charco cristalino bajo sus pies en el que todos adjudicaban que se había orinado encima. — Yo n-no…

La pequeña Teniente se zafo suavemente del agarre de Hitsugaya, retrocediendo dos pasos pero se detuvo en seco. Desfigurándose su fisonomía de muñeca al vislumbrarse una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Pronto la hakama de Momo se volvió más ceñido y oscuro en su entrepierna, para dejar ver al final de la prenda inferior oscura; un líquido carmesí que tiño las medias tabi de su calzado hasta descender en el suelo, formando así un charco de sangre bajo sus pies. Momo asustada alzó su mirada para cruzarla con el joven Capitán que se veía sumamente preocupado, quien reaccionó automáticamente al ver como la ojicastaña se desmayaba. Por lo que se acercó en un parpadear, cargándola al estilo nupcial sin importarle si se ensuciaba de sangre.

— ¡Matsumoto!

Basto un intercambio de miradas y un llamado a la voluptuosa Teniente para que está no los siguiera por el impulso de la preocupación. Ya que como la Teniente debía quedarse, encargándose todo en su lugar lo cual así hizo. Admirando que en un parpadear la figura de la pareja desaparecía, provocando una pequeña brisa en la oficina que perduro por unos segundos. Rangiku pronto sintió como el _reiatsu_ de su Capitán se alejaba a una gran velocidad del Escuadrón al mismo tiempo que el _reiatsu_ de Momo disminuía abruptamente…

Empuño las manos a los costados de su cuerpo con un semblante serio y contrariado. Era evidente que la rubia quería ir tras ellos, su Capitán lo supo y por eso le recordó su orden.

— Hitsugaya-san… ¿Estará bien, verdad?

La mirada celeste de la segunda autoridad de la Décima División; descendió para ver al lado izquierdo de su persona a Kowa que con voz queda, le miraba preocupado por la situación que acaba de presenciar. Entonces, Matsumoto le sonrió al contestarle a la vez que ella misma se convencía:

— Momo es fuerte. Además, está con mi Capitán.

 **.**

 **~ En otros lares del Seireitei ~**

 **.**

Cierto pelirrojo del Sexto Escuadrón revisaba el papeleo en su respectivo escritorio de la gran y sobria oficina. No obstante, su atención no estaba en la lectura sino en cierto _reiatsu_ que decaía de forma abrupta hasta volverse inexistente. Y cuando eso ocurre… eso sólo significaba dos cosas; la primera, que el usuario estaba debilitado por lo que su condición es grave. O dos, el usuario está…

Cerró los ojos. Bloqueando sus pensamientos, no queriendo completar su segunda deducción porque sentía que con eso estaba afirmándolo.

— Ve.

Renji Abarai sufrió un sobresalto al ser roto el sepulcral silencio por una voz profunda que reconoció como la de su Superior, desvió su mirada al lado derecho de su persona para ver al fondo del gran despacho el escritorio de su Capitán. Quien se mostraba sumergido en su escritura sobre algún documento. Por un momento creyó que fue producto de su imaginación cuando Kushiki Byakuya volvió a romper el silencio:

— No me funcionas distraído.

Y para que el Teniente pelirrojo está vez supiera que él le hablaba, y no era un mero reflejo de sus preocupaciones, alzó su mirada para cruzarla con la mirada oscura de su subordinado que estaba un poco avergonzado al ser tan legible.

— ¡Sí! —Se levantó de su asiento, haciendo una reverencia mostrando su profundo respeto y agradecimiento por su jefe. — ¡Gracias Capitán! —Posteriormente se fue, ignorando que Byakuya observo su partida y quedo por unos segundos mirando la puerta por donde se fue Renji. Pareciendo el noble un tanto pensativo bajo esa mascara de inmutabilidad.

Siendo el motivo de su actuar que sus intenciones fueran leídas entre líneas, viéndose obstruida su imagen de Capitán indiferente, frío y totalmente desinteresado a los asuntos ajenos que no le atañe.

 **~ (…) ~**

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —

La máxima autoridad del Quinto Escuadrón que hablaba por teléfono móvil, una línea que solamente mantiene ocupada con cierta Vizard enana y temperamental; estaba en sus acostumbradas conversaciones cuando Hirako Shinji ya no seguía la conversación (discusión a gritos) con Hiyori Sarugaki, guardando silencio al captar la disminución abrupta de la presión espiritual de su Teniente al punto de desvanecerse no pudiendo localizarla en ninguna parte del Seireitei.

— _Shinji ¿Sufres de sordera o qué? —_

La voz seria y nada elevada o alterada de Hiyori demostraba que había logrado entender que al excéntrico Capitán algo le afecto, no estando en sus facultades para rebatirles sus insultos.

— Es Momo… no siento su _reiatsu_ —Finalmente le contestó, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la ventada detrás de su persona para ver el cielo como si así encontrase la respuesta a su interrogante ¿Y por qué no? Preocupación.

— _Tan viejo estás ¿Qué tus sentidos de detección se atrofiaron? —_

— ¡Calla enana! Hablo en serio…

— _Y si ya sabes eso ¿Qué carajos esperas? —_

Sonrió de esa forma escalofriantemente cínica con un aire nostálgico. — Soy el Capitán ¿Sabes?

Domino un silencioal otro lado de la línea, antes de volverse a escuchar la voz de Hiyori que se ha mantenido curiosamente calmada e incluso hasta seria: _— ¿Y desde cuándo eres como los malditos perros shinigamis que anteponen todo por "el bienestar del Seireitei"? —_

— ¿Estás clara que estoy en la Gotei, no? —Le cuestionó con algo de ironía en su voz.

— _¡Eres un Vizard, no un bastardo shinigami! ¡Ubícate enclenque! —_ Por primera vez de la breve conversación, Hiyori volvió a su veta violenta gritándole, más no a todo pulmón como lo suele hacer la mayoría de las veces.

Ante las palabras, más conducta de la ex-Teniente de la Duodécima División. Le sacaron una sonrisa a Hirako que, si bien era cínica, también tenía un aire imperceptiblemente genuino: — Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? A la final tienes razón —No tardo en oírse un gritado "¡Claro que la tengo!". — Okamoto.

Automáticamente ingresó a la oficina el llamado Okamoto, Tercer Oficial de la Quinta División del Gotei. Listo para recibir las ordenes de su Capitán que más que nunca lo ha requerido, ya que está sustituyendo temporalmente las funciones de su Teniente que fue dada de reposo.

— Estarás a cargo en mi ausencia.

Intimidado un poco por la tarea asignada, la acepto de todas formas y disimulando lo mejor posible su nerviosismo contestó: — ¡Sí, Capitán!

Shinji salió de su oficina dejando a su subalterno en ella y acelerando su caminar a su nuevo destino, mientras que volvía a situar el móvil en su oreja. — Bien, ya mandé todo al carajo. Gracias por recordarme lo que soy, enana.

— _¡Cállate Calvo! —_ La sonrisa del rubio Capitán se afianzo al percibir el tono de voz avergonzado de la violenta inventora.

— ¡Awwww! ¿Te ruborizasteis? —Aparto oportunamente el móvil de su oreja para oír una horda de insultos a viva voz tan potente que ni era necesario activar el altavoz del dispositivo.

 **~ (…) ~**

Sucesivamente, los altos mandos de los Escuadrones de la Gotei fueron percatándose de la anormalidad en los reiatsu de Momo Hitsugaya y consiguientemente la de Tōshirō Hitsugaya que comenzó a fluctuar irregularmente, indicación que se estaba alterando. Sin embargo, era desconocido para los de la Gotei 13 que los hechos que estaban presenciando de manera respectiva era observado con calma en otra dimensión.

Precisamente en la dimensión donde se ubica el Palacio del Rey Espíritu. Siendo nada menos que la Guardia Real que lograron sobrevivir a la Guerra Sangrienta provocada por los Wandenreich, luego de semejante derrota brutal, gracias a los conocimientos de Ichibē Hyōsube que es líder de la División Cero y a la vez conocido por ser poseedor de una indiscutible sabiduría. Pero eso no significa que llegaron ilesos, algunos miembros pagaron un precio muy grande al ser curados por lo que prontamente se han visto a la tarea de reclutar un pupilo que lo sucederán y cumpla los requisitos de proteger al reformado Rey Espíritu (con la aprobación de este último, claro).

— ¿Y Ōetsu, dónde está? —Cuestionó Kirio Hikifune con su apariencia obesa que ha adquirido hace un año, costándole mucho volver acumular su reiatsu para obtener la apariencia esperada. Ya que la batalla que concluyó en derrota, causo graves lesiones que han perjudicado en su habilidad de recuperación. — ¿Sigue encerrado con su "nuevo proyecto"?

— Evidentemente —Indicó Kirinji, observando sin mucho interés los acontecimientos en el Seireitei como Ichibē y Kirio. — ¿Para qué preguntas si ha andado así por seis meses…? ¡OUCH!

Pronto recibió un zape de la voluminosa mujer de cabello purpura que rezongaba inofensivamente que no fuera tan impertinente.

— Oshō, es curioso que siendo "El Que Todo lo Sabe" te mantengas tan callado —Intervino Senjumaru con su habitual elegancia, distante de ver el caos que se desataba en la dimensión inferior. — ¿Acaso será que tú repentino silencio, se relacione con el encierro de Nimaiya?

Ichibē viró su rostro lo suficiente para ver a la mujer de elegantes fracciones que no podían admirarse del todo al cubrir la mitad de su rostro con un abanico dorado con detalles de rojo escarlata. Vislumbrándose en su mirada la astucia que iba de la diversión y cruel ironía.

Producto del cuestionamiento burlón de su compañera, el grandulón pronto siguiéndole el juego le pregunto:

— ¿No has oído el refrán que "Es de Sabios callar"?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Tōshirō caminaba de un lugar a otro, enfrente del quirófano donde fue internada Momo. Apenas que llegó, trajeron una camilla donde la dejo para luego quienes lo recibieron salir corriendo con Momo inconsciente y él que iba detrás, pisándole los talones a los miembros del cuarto Escuadrón bajo las órdenes de Isane Kotetsu.

Todo para ser retenido por Hanatarō Yamada quien, así como apareció para calmarlo (o intentarlo) e interrogarlo para recoger más datos sobre la condición de Momo, se largó con un grito iracundo de parte del Capitán Hitsugaya que lo hecho a correr. Adentrándose al quirófano, que para la suerte del pequeño shinigami de semblante depresivo, era un área que tenía prohibida el albino.

Y mientras que el más joven de los capitanes se paseaba tal cual bestia enjaulada enfrente de la puerta de la sala de operación, en el interior las cosas no estaban mejores. Isane preocupada preservaba profesionalmente la calma lo mejor posible mientras que ordenaba a sus asistentes, oficiales de rango inferior, pero excelentes en el manejo de la medicina, las instrucciones para mantener con vida a Momo quien tenía los signos vitales a tal grado abolidos que aparentemente estaba muerta.

— ¿Cómo estamos?

— ¡Su presión espiritual continúa disminuyendo! —Contestó la Sexta Oficial del Cuarto Escuadrón. — Apenas y reacciona al estímulo. —Añadió sin dejar de administrarle Kidō curativo a la paciente, situando sus manos que irradiaban una luz verdosa, a la altura del pecho de está. Mientras que el Cuarto Oficial se encargaba de preparar una transfusión de sangre urgente a la paciente, quien había perdido muchísima debido a la hemorragia interna.

El inconstante pitido débil de las maquinas conectadas a Momo, no le ayudaban mucho a Isane que la desconcentraba en el proceso que la examinaba buscando la causa del mal. No logrando pensar un diagnóstico. Ya había mandado con anticipación a recoger muestras de su inconsciente amiga para llevarlo al laboratorio e hicieran un análisis completo. Exigiéndolo inmediatamente.

 _«¿Qué?»_ , Kotetsu entrecerró los ojos al sentir algo irregular a la altura del abdomen de Momo durante el proceso que tanteaba y presionaba lo suficiente para poder palpar la anotomía.

— ¡He vuelto, Capitana Kotetsu! —Anunció nervioso su llegada Hanatarō, el Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón.

Pero Isane con las mangas de su bata blanca arremangada, para poder trabajar mejor; se encamino hacia los pies de la camilla donde reposaba Momo y le alzó la yukata blanca que contenía unas toallas en un intento de detener el sangrado. Las aparto e introdujo una de sus manos enguantadas hasta tantear la zona aparentemente afectada, tornándose su semblante más severo y preocupado…

— ¿Qué te dijo el Capitán Hitsugaya? —Cuestionó pensativa la Capitana de rebelde cabello ondulado que ha empezado a dejárselo crecer en los últimos años.

— Me dijo que desconoce la causa del malestar, solamente sabe que para cuando la Teniente apareció ante él, ella expulso un líquido cristalino y eventualmente comenzó a sangrar.

— Es entendible del porqué —Pensó en voz alta, retirando su mano enguantada de la falda del yukata de la inconsciente pelinegra. Capturando la atención de sus demás subordinados, quieres intrigados admiraron tanto el semblante preocupado de Isane como el rastro de sangre en su mano enguantada, específicamente entre sus dedos. — Momo está en trabajo de parto.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. GRACIAS por los que animaron a comentar, dejándome saber su opinión de la historia, me alientan muchísimo a continuar escribiendo para éste Fandom y especialmente HitsuHina. Disculpen la demora, ojalá, puedan dejarme un Review y saber así su opinión de la historia :).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ ¿QUIZÁS ALGUNAS DUDAS…?**

Como ya podrán ver, Hinamori siempre estuvo embarazada. Desde el primer capítulo lo indique al llamar el Prólogo como " _¿Pronostico de Gestación?_ ", dicho título se relacionaba con los sueños de Tōshirō y a medida que tales sueños mostraban una nueva novedad era indicio que el embarazo seguía avanzando.

Sin embargo, no sé si estén familiarizados que los embarazos de una mujer: NO siempre tienen que tener los típicos síntomas que conocen como aumento de peso, náuseas, antojos, etc., etc., etc., cada embarazo es diferente y tienen, de por sí, un número de síntomas que pueden ser comunes o no. El mejor ejemplo que les puedo dar es del programa de « _ **No sabía que estaba embarazada**_ **»** , lo televisan en el canal _Discovery Home &Health_.

No sé si les suene. Pero con dicho programa se pueden instruir mejor del tema, sobre todo porque es explicado por médicos expertos del tema, dependiendo de la situación de la mujer ya sea por su condición de salud, que tipo de vida lleva, que tipo de anticonceptivo usaba para prevenir quedar encinta y demás factores que afectan el hecho de que llegue a desconocer su propio embarazo (hasta el día que empiece a entrar en trabajo de parto, una vez cumplido los nueve meses –o menos– de gestación).

 **Ahora bien, en el caso de Momo, que no sospechara su embarazo; es justificable:** Ella como shinigami lleva una vida atareada. Por lo que los síntomas como insomnio, fatiga, dolor muscular, pérdida de apetito y demás cosas que se puedan imaginar, sería natural que pasen desapercibido. Además, su embarazo no le ayudo al no mostrar un evidente cambio físico en su cuerpo, por lo que con mayor razón ella no notaría el asunto.

Aun así, de forma ambigua, yo manifesté durante los capítulos que los síntomas estaban allí presentes. Pero como ya dije, gracias a la vida que Momo lleva como shinigami con el cargo de Teniente, es lógico que no lo notara hasta ahora. Por supuesto, como éste es un fic y hablamos de un mundo ficticio, **hay otros argumentos que podría haberle dado un indicio a la pareja del embarazo, pero eso se irá explicando de ahora en adelante como avance la historia**.


End file.
